Snowflakes and Flowers
by Jay Puma
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog is about to turn 15. But he meets a new green hedgehog named Leaf, who may just ward away the nightmares of his past. But are some of them future sights? And what exactly has he inherited from his father?
1. Prologue by Leaf the Earth Guardian

_Major Disclaimer: The following prologue is by Leaf, not me! _

A plea from the future would summon Leaf to travel to that certain ripple in time. She had the power to travel, stop, and change time. Someone that was particularly closer to her heart made her want to go to the future; that certain someone was Silver the hedgehog.

I've never heard of his mother before. I can't bare it any longer; I must witness his birth to see who his mother is. Leaf took her trusty green chaos emerald from her pocket and held it out in front of her. "Chaos control!" A portal opened up in the air, sucking away. She jumped right through.

The air was cold as the moonlit sky sprinkled overhead. Leaf sat behind a building and noticed a car being driven by Shadow, and on the driver's side a gray pale hedgehog sat in the driver's seat, baby Silver nestled in her arms.

Suddenly, Shadow pulled to a sudden stop as a burning building ahead knocked them away. The car flipped over as Shadow escaped from the driver's side. He looked around to find the girl sitting next to him, who was probably Silver's mother. Momentarily, Shadow ran to the other side of the car, where the girl was thrown out.

"Oh my god," Leaf covered her mouth in disbelief, "I got to get closer." Leaf snapped her fingers and disappeared out of sight and ran behind a tree.

"Selene!" Shadow cried as he grabbed the silver hedgehog in his arms. The hedgehog, who was supposedly Selene, grunted and struggled up, cradling Silver.

Wait, how is Shadow with Selene? Am I really 186 years in the future? Glacia must be dead!

"Shadow…"Selene murmured, "My son…let me hold him one last time…"

"Alright, Selene, what is his name?" Shadow asked in a down tone.

"His name…his name is…Silver. Silver the hedgehog," Selene struggled to move up, "I…I'm not going to make it, Shadow," Selene said softly, "I love you, Silver…" Selene's eyes closed as she huffed her last breath of air.

Leaf pressed her back against the tree and slowly slid down. Her heart was pounding really fast, almost so fast that it was uncontrollable. She started to cry silently to herself. Leaf wanted to run to Silver and tell him everything she saw, but remembered how her life went like.

"My…my mother died when I was young, too. I never even knew my father," Leaf whispered to herself. I'm just like Silver. "If Silver ever knows that Shadow is his father, his life would crushed. I'd better keep it to myself." Leaf looked into the distance and pulled out her chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" She jumped through the portal, back to the present.


	2. The Powdered Garden

**_Disclaimer: All fan-characters belong to their respective owners (Leaf belongs to lEaF, Selene belongs to me, etc.)_**

Oh how beautiful Selstice City looked in the winter's nightlight! The buildings with their lights and moving, popping signs, while the wheel-free cars soared over head as falling snow landed on the ground that pedestrians strolled on top of. Winter, with its white blanket draping over the earth, and its chilling winds darting like the famous hedgehog who had ran with it 200 years ago, and that his descendant, Venice, continued to do.

Silver the Hedgehog was accompanied by Mephisto the Dark, the son of Mephiles, who was something less than an older cousin, on this walk through Selstice City's streets. The demon had black and lighter blue accents than that of his father and young dark green reptilian eyes, wore a black-and-powder blue scarf to hide his pale, mouth-less muzzle. For if someone noticed, it would lead to utter chaos. Silver had let the sadist's spawn walk about the streets with him, for Mephisto had to get used to humans and other animals if he wanted to cure his...well, crazy habits. He was going to try. So far, no one had commented on them, or even acknowledged their presence.

"You okay Mephisto?" Silver started. "You need to let me know before you go insane."

His patient muttered a foreign curse. "How much longer? My hands are twitching and I want to set that's squirrel's tail on fire!"

The apple didn't fall too far from the tree after all.

"Just a little while longer, Meph. I want you to get used to a partly-crowded atmosphere."

The two toured the city for a half-hour longer. But even after that, Silver wouldn't let Mephisto retreat. "Let's go inside a closed environment, now, Meph. I can show you some things I want for my birthday." They headed for the ground-level entrance of a mall, whose Christmas decorations were stunningly arranged.

"I thought you didn't _celebrate _your birthday," Mephisto countered. It was true; Silver's birthday, day and year, fell on one of the most tragic days for the world. It was the "Eclipse" event, an event which dubbed Silver as an orphan.

"Who would? Sadists such as yourself?" His green-eyed companion growled after the remark. "That's nothing to joke about."

"Of course not. I'm just implying that just because _I _don't celebrate it doesn't mean everyone else doesn't. And, besides, Vienna wants me to have some _happy _memories of it."The pair stepped on a platform that would teleport them to the main parts of the building. The center of the mall had a wonderful, festive display, with wreaths and some outdated, dug up neon lighting. _How ancient, _Silver commented. _Maybe they wanted a "traditional" feel this year. _Mephisto's shoulder relaxed around the lighting, so he made him stay there. "I want to see if you can stay put on your own around them," he had informed. "A test of trust, wouldn't you say?"

"Fine, then. I'll wait here," the demon nodded. "And if I can't handle it, I'll leave." Silver nodded, and started to approach the biggest book outlet in the mall. One would find a lot of eBooks, though; paper, as cardboard and pencils, were items of the past. Trees were everywhere, thanks to the invention of hovering automobiles. No one needed to cut down trees in order to pave roads, and less and less car accidents occurred. _I love my own time. Not much death, everyone's _smiling and happy.

The hedgehog was just about to reach the main entrance when he the fast tromping of someone clamoring up the stairs to the rooftop plaza. Wondering who was in such a hurry to get to the probably deserted roof area, Silver decided to see what was going on. Stealthily, he followed the stranger up the stairwell, trying to make out any noises.

His amber eyes made out a green scarf slumped on the stairs in front of him. His gloved hands retrieved it, thankful he had seen it so that it wouldn't be ruined by the bottom of his wet trademark boots. The scarf was warm; its owner had only been here moments ago. A floral, spring-like pattern was embroidered on its fabric. _I've never seen a scarf like this. I'd better return it. _He continued to scale the stairs. After a minute, he was in front of the door that led to the rooftop plaza. He peered through the glass.

The girl hedgehog was sitting, bending over with her hands covering her face. Her knees, covered by her black leggings, were together. Her lime-green fur was hit with the moon's light, and red flowers were arranged on her hair like a headband. A vine grew on the girl's equally green dress, which was partly hidden by a brown coat. The rest of the garden was empty, besides the vast rows of poinsettias speckled with snow, and the powdered trees. Silver pushed the door slowly, trying not to disturb the girl, and gently closed it, making sure it didn't slam. The snow didn't crunch underneath him as he stepped inside her footprints. His hand reached for her shoulder. She flinched, and turned towards him.

They were sweet green-blue eyes that sparkled in the night. For a moment, Silver couldn't remember why he was here in the first place, locked in the gaze of this girl and her eyes. But then her scarf brushed past his knee.

"Umm..is this yours?" he showed her the scarf, which she widened her eyes at. "I found it on the stairs...You must've dropped it."

"Oh. I guess I did," she replied, reaching at the scarf. Silver would never admit it, but when she brushed a part of his hand as she took back the scarf, he felt a indescribable emotion rushing throughout his psychokinetic blood. "Thanks. I would have forgotten it until it crossed my mind."

"Are you okay? You seem rather lonely. Are you new here?"

"I guess I am," she replied, buttoning up her coat. "It's chilly. But I guess _you _don't mind much," she hinted at his snowy mane, with its thick hairs twitching in the air.

"My mane?" he blushed. "Well...I guess that's what it's meant for..." She giggled at his comment. Silver felt like the hedgehog who was always so modest...as if his competitive side had vanished and all that was left was _"Mew!"_ He was grateful that he hadn't squeaked in front of her. _It's bad enough that I can barely talk in front of her; I don't need her to hear me squeak like a baby!_ Silver hadn't grown out of his squeal yet, which not many people knew. His tan cheeks had been invaded by a rosy shade. His mane hadn't fluffed itself out yet, though. Then he would be beyond embarrassment.

"My name's Leaf, by the way," she replied, holding back a giggle fit.

"Silver," he introduced himself shyly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He felt his mane bulging. _Just a little bit longer! _Leaf seemed to identify his uneasiness and apologized. "I guess I went a little too far..."

"It's okay, Leaf," he assured. "No harm done. Though I greatly appreciate it." Suddenly, Vienna's soft voice rang in his ears, _"Now, Silver. Be back by 9:30!" Oh no! I'll never make it! _"...I have to go, Leaf," he jumped to his feet. "Um...can I meet you tomorrow by the center of the mall? "

Leaf's aqua eyes widened. "Oh...Okay, sure. What time?"

"Does one sound good to you?"

"That works. I'll see you later. You'd better get going."

"Right! I'll see you later!" He wrenched the door open and bolted down the stairs. _Leaf's going to meet me tomorrow by the center-_

The hedgehog should have eyed his footing. He partly shuffled one step, and let a squeal out before he tumbled down the steps in a painful ball of fur.

* * *

"Silver? Are you okay?" a sweet voice called. "Silver?"

Silver cringed, feeling the sting of bouncing down twenty or more rocks. His eyes were tightly shut and his back felt total agony. His arms were fine, but his legs felt twisted. He needed to get used to the pain before he could open his eyes.

Leaf was standing over him, a wave of relief washing over her lime face. "Oh, Silver! Are you okay? I heard an odd noise and ran down here to see what happened. Looks like you fell down the steps." He wanted to be himself and say, "Oh it was nothing," but that would be lying to a worried look. Instead, he assured nothing felt broken, but that he might not be able to stand up by himself. So she helped him to his feet, and she asked, "Do you mind if I...walk you home?"His feet screamed yes, so he answered for them. "I don't want to be rude, but," she started, "but the odd noise sounded like a squeak."

_Oh, great. _"Well, I haven't grown out of it yet, I guess. My aunt said I didn't just use it for a sign of fear. She said I squeaked, well, all the time, I think."

"Haha...that's pretty funny, Silver. And cute."

* * *

"There it is. Up those steps," Silver proclaimed. "I think I can make it from here. Thanks, Leaf."

"Oh, I don't think your feet are letting you up those steps alone," she countered. "Besides, you need _proof _you didn't blow off whatever you were in a rush for." The pair climbed them together, and the doormat alerted Vienna inside. He warned Leaf that she should step back a bit, because as soon as the door opened, the lady of the house smothered him.

"Oh, Silver! I was so worried. You usually come back when you're told," she released him and eyed him. "Did something happen?"

"I fell down some stairs," he admitted. "Sorry for being late. I'll try to remember sooner, so that it doesn't happen again." He turned to Leaf. "Leaf, this is my guardian, Vienna. Vienna, this is my new friend, Leaf." The two greeted each other happily, and then Vienna invited her in. Silver sensed a cat's aura; No doubt that it was the pyro Sicily, Venice's girlfriend. She had blonde fur, a sweeping tail and a personality that fit with her boyfriend. _They must be in his room, _he concluded, seeing as the front of the abode was deserted. The gray motherly hedgehog asked how Silver and Leaf came across each other, and Leaf answered before Silver. She mentioned that she was in a rush and dropped her flowery scarf, and that Silver noticed and returned it. They had talked for a moment until the silver one suddenly apologized as he had to leave. He had slipped down the stairs and she offered to walk him home. Vienna smiled and commented that Silver was a nice hedgie who could help her with her out-of-place feeling. Silver, too, didn't have many close friends so he could relate to her. Leaf glanced at the time and claimed she had to leave. Vienna afterward hoped they'd see each other again. When the green hedgehog left, Silver's guardian smiled at him. "She's nice. Come on; your dinner's still warm."


	3. A Step Forward

Silver grumbled and cooed in his sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep very well; his downfall from yesterday had made him toss and turn more than ten times and he _knew _Venice would be oblivious to his grogginess. His aunt was right when she had said Silver was mainly Selene. Neither of them were morning hedgehogs. Slowly, he put pressure on his foot to see if he would have to hover to the kitchen. He sighed as no pain shot up his leg. He shuffled. Coffee was in the air, and the aroma of future buttermilk pancakes and waffles got to his nose. He took his seat on the bar stool closest to the hallway.

"Hiya, Silv," Venice the Hedgehog turned his gray head towards him. The black around his eyes surprisingly weren't too black. _Maybe he's just making more coffee. _"Boy, you look tired. Why are you the first to go to bed, and the last to get up?" His reply was a grumble. The light blue eyes were going to persuade him for maybe the 13th time.

"How 'bout some coffee? It's really good, and you'll get _loads _of energy."

"Can't. Crash," he tried to use short sentences, afraid if he tried to explain extensively, he'd break out into a yawn and lose his train of thought. Then, Venice, always taking the opening for pranks, would hydrokineticly splash hot water in his face. Silver was slowest at mornings, so it wasn't like he could counter quick enough.

"Silver's had a rough night," Vienna tried to explain as she slid Silver's pancakes and chocolate milk across the counter top. "He fell down a flight of stairs and could barely move. I almost made him sleep on the couch, but he insisted on his bed."

"Ouch. Sorry. Sicily and I were watching a loud comedy, so I didn't hear you come in." _Of course you were... _"Speaking of which, hey Mom? We're going to the mall to pick out a dress for that dance today."

_The _dance? _At the _mall? Leaf! _Oh _no! Silver tried to stay cool as he went on, eating his pancakes slowly. "She's coming over and we're heading there together. Is that okay?"

"Why didn't you mention this _before _you went to bed?"

"It was really late! I was really tired!"

"Fine. Just don't forget Silver's birthday is coming up, and _you _need to find something to get him."

"But..." in a hushed tone, "_he never asks for anything!"_

_"That's no excuse! You're practically brothers! I'm sure he'll find something he wants before then." _Vienna turned toward the silver hedgehog slumped over his plate. "Silver? What are you going to do?" He didn't answer.

* * *

Silver tried to find things to do around the house as he waited for the clock to reach 12:30. He tried to finish a blanket he had been working on for months, but when he finally got to the last row he was bored to death. Then he decided to try and make a list of things for his birthday. When he was five, he blew out his candles wishing silently _"I want Mommy back." _When he was six and he ate away at Vienna's cake he wanted the cloaked hedgehog with the red eyes he had addressed as "Daddy" to come back. Neither came true. As the seventh year went by he had nothing to wish for but happiness. _Happiness._

He sighed. He had to be in a good mood before he faced Leaf. Her lime aura had made his fur prick. _What feeling did _your _aura emit that made my well-known personality reveal its secret roots? _Silver didn't mean to sound poetic; perhaps the mere _thought _of her made him his secret self._ That's even _more _interesting..._

* * *

Silver felt a bit nervous when he came across the center fountain, and kept his eyes open for Leaf. Did the lime green hedgehog forget? _I guess I shouldn't be surprised if she ditched me. I did ask out of nowhere. _

"Hey, Silver! Turn around!" a sweet familiar voice ticked his ears. He whirled around as his fur prickled. There she was, wearing the scarf he rescued the other night. Her coat fit loosely around her appealing figure. Her green-blue jewels sparkled happily. If Venice were there, he would have forced his gray elbow into Silver's arm, whistling. _Good thing he's _not. Leaf strolled over to greet him. "I'm glad you remembered," he started. "I was afraid that maybe you wouldn't come, or you forgot."

"Forget? I walked you home, remember? How could I forget _you?" _she countered. "But of course, you _did _ask me out of nowhere. Any reason why?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't meet you by chance again, so I asked... You seemed really nice, and I had to go. I didn't want to just end the conversation like that."

"But you didn't think about falling down the stairs, did you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks for asking," he replied. "I didn't really think this through when I asked, so what should we do?" Leaf made a comment that this mall was so huge it would've taken a miracle to get out of it. So "the miracle" showed her way around. They toured towards the food court, where aromas lingered from lunch, and then the pair took a turn that would lead them all the way around the mall. They past the bookstore where Silver had heard Leaf run up the stairs. "The stairs lead to the garden plaza. They grow many different plants there. Springtime is a wonderful time to see it." Leaf hadn't noticed the foliage when she had ran up there. "I just needed some air." As they went along past various retailers and stands, Silver pointed out all the good quality shops and services. His follower just looked onward, questions now and then. They were almost back to the start when Silver suddenly remembered what he was so worried about in the back of his head.

He had spotted Venice and Sicily. But there was still the chance to hide. "So Leaf," he started, "Do you want to go in any stores? I kinda rushed you a bit, didn't I?"

"Sort of. I was trying to find a nice outfit the other day, to kind of try and fit in? Which store would be the best to go to for any-day?"

"Okay! I'll show you." That store was in the opposite direction, thankfully. _If she said "a nice outfit for an occasion" I would have _died! _Well, fainted of embarrassment, at least. I don't want to make _that _kind of impression on _Leaf! _Am I yelling? _"It's over-"

"Hey! Silver!" Venice's voice called.

_Oh _man! _I'm going to _die!He pretended not to hear him, and quickened his pace, hoping Leaf was unaware of his friend.

_You _idiot! _Venice is _Sonic's _descendant! _

"Silver!" a hydro's hand tapped his shoulder. "How could you ignore me like that?" Silver lowered his head. _Here lies a Potential Friend. Her name was Leaf. She was a new girl. Died because my friend-_

"Hi, Silver!" Sicily's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Venice and I spotted you, so we tried to get your attention." He could feel Leaf's aura grow somewhat confused. He cleared his throat, and then they saw her.

"Oh, hi!" Sicily reached out her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there! I'm Sicily."

"Leaf," he heard her reply. All Venice did was jab Silver in the arm. _You got the _hots _for someone! _He heard him think. _Oh man, this is _priceless!

Shut up, _Venice! She's only a _friend! _I've only known her for about a _day!

Oh! _Really? That's A-okay, man. Anyway, I have a _girlfriend _now. _"...he seems really nice," Silver caught a part of the girls' conversation. _What have they been talking about just now? _

"Of course he's nice. He's like a truffle. Hard outside, but really soft inside. I haven't seen his shell break so easily though." _What? Truffles? Why would they be- whatever. It's not polite to stare. _"You must have really left a dent."

"Oh...yeah, maybe I did, now that you mention it. I didn't really know," Leaf's quiet voice replied. "Well, he was showing me around today to find an outfit, for everyday."

"Really? I was almost doing the same thing. I'll help you find one, Leaf," Sicily's black-blue striped fingerless-glove wrapped around Leaf's shy white one. "I hope you don't mind us going, boys," she called over her clothed green shoulder, "but it's girl stuff. You'll have to wait for us!" _But- here, with _him? Silver cried in his skull. His gray partner draped his left arm around his shoulder. "Well, buddy, it's just you and me," he sighed happily. "So! Let's go window-shopping!"

* * *

"You are one of the most selfless people I'll ever meet," Venice proclaimed. "Everyone wants more than you." The duo were holding a table for the girls in the food court. Silver had denied any interests in any colorful, appealing items. The restaurants were preparing for the dinner rush soon to come. They waited patiently for Sicily and Leaf, and were empty-handed.

"I've had a hardening childhood," Silver replied. "You learn to want _people, _and not _things. _I mean, can a new pair of snoots love you like a person?" Snoots were a hit pair of shoes which were boots, but resembled sneakers. Venice wore black-silver snoots as they spoke and sat. "Or a book? Sure, a pet can love you, but it's not like it loves you for you. It only likes you because you feed it and play with it, but will it ever _know _you?"

"I'm telling you, you're going to live out in the forest, and become a hermit for life. You're gonna have to make a map so we can find our way to and from your little hut.

"And maybe," he added with a whisper, "that cute nature-chick will have to put up with you, eh?" He jabbed him with his fist. Silver marveled at how the blows had softened; perhaps _years _of this had trained his right arm.

"About that, Ven," he replied. "I don't think I'll be able to win her if I don't have any tips."

"Are you kidding? Do you think Sicily tripped on me and caused us to crash into the cheesecake tent at that carnival because I used _tips? _C'mon, Silv! Don't be so naive!" the wearer of the orange mane tugged on his ear. _I don't like it when he does that! _Silver growled.

"Leave me alone," he winced. "I have no experience with girls."

"I was once like that, too. How do you expect to gain experience without _trying _something?" Silver stopped and sighed. "You're right, I guess." His friend smiled, then looked up and whistled. Silver turned around.

Leaf was an angel. A very green, very sparkly angel. Her teal dress almost covered up her shoes. _She's really _beautiful, he noted. _Hats off to you Sicily._

_No problem, _the cat winked verbally. _She was sort of awed and I tried not to overdo it. She's a real _sweetheart.

"Hi Silver," the hedgehog smiled. "Do you like my new outfit?" He nodded. "I really like it," he smiled back.

* * *

_The metallic green hedgehog picked up another rose, her green eyes lit up with excitement. _

_Huh? _Silver, bewildered on the inside as to where the image came from. It was like a flash of lightning- Oh look! Here I am!- and then it was gone.

"Selene!" _he cried as he ran to her side._

"Silver. Come on, you've had that dazed look for awhile now!" Venice punched his shoulder playfully. Leaf and Sicily were gone, the mall nearly empty. They had just finished eating. "The girls said it was sort of late, so they said tomorrow, kay? Silv?" The metallic hedgehog blinked, unaware of the time passing.

"Oh. Okay." He felt as if he had been rude, and wished he had gotten the chance to say good-bye to Leaf. _I'm sorry, Leaf, _he silently apologized but he _knew _Leaf would hear him. _My clairvoyant visions..._ The first vision made no sense, but the other one was understandable. _It'll be my birthday weeks from now. It will also be the day...the day Mother died. And every year since my sixth birthday I have visions of my nightmare past... _Silver and oblivious Venice started to head out.

_The nightmares are beginning..._


	4. The Unofficial First Date

_"His name…his name is… Silver," she spoke softly. "Silver the Hedgehog… I love you, Silver…"_

No! Mother-! Please! He struggled in his sleep. _Don't die! I _need _you! _Father... _he's not going to take care of _me, ever! MOTHER!

_She fell backwards as she died._

MOTHER! NO!

Silver woke up, panting. He _hated _these glances into his dark date of birth. He only saw the empty, unshared sadness of losing a mother... And his _teasing _father, behind that _sickening cloak-! _With the red laughing eyes glaring at him like rubies! The silver hedgehog had once tried to promise that he was going to snatch that coward's cloak off to expose him for the true devil that he was. But his father was Chaos-umbrakinetic, and had beaten him, lying to his face that he didn't want to do that. _You are just a _liar, he growled. _If you _loved_ me, you _would_ have come _back_. You _never_ did._ _You _never _keep your promises!_ He remembered being tormented as a child by a sick nightmare, in which his father abandoned him to the darkness that was consuming him. He was five, crying, and screaming "Daddy!" _Daddy never turned around._ He felt like releasing his psychokinetic anger out on items in his room, but they had nothing to do with his father's evil. If he yelled, Vienna and Venice would have woken up, for it was 4:26 AM, and would've thought there was an emergency. _They have nothing...to do with it. It's all _your _fault. _He growled and then cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_"It's good to see you again!" the hedgehog greeted the green one happily. "How's life faring?"_

_"Fine! Same as you?" she answered. The black one sighed. "I don't think so... I mean...Selene...and...My son...I'll never see him without wearing this cloak. I don't think he understands at all."_

_"Maybe he will. Isn't his birthday coming up?"_

_"Yes. Of course. We'll find out _exactly _how much he's inherited..."_

* * *

Silver glanced into the video game store, not yielding to the lust of the merchandise. He sighed, finding nothing to add to his empty list. Knowing he was running out he habitually added "yarn," knowing, he was going to need some for a bunch of future projects. He didn't admit to it easily, but he was a crochet-er. He had hand-made mittens and scarves for his metaphorical family a Christmas ago, which had taken him months. It was hard to hide something you had to make for and from people you lived with. _Florence never asked, and Venice blew me off, but Vienna always asked, _he recalled. _She'd sometimes _insist _on cleaning our room, and I'd have to hide them carefully. _Each scarf had an individual, unique pattern, and if he screwed up, well, shame on him.

A pang hit his heart as he remembered Florence. The orange hedgehog had died a little more than a year ago. He was defending Silver from a hateful person, and suffered from fatal injuries. Ultimately, it was Silver's fault he perished. Vienna tried to convince him that it wasn't, but some part of him told him otherwise.

"Silver," a lime-green aura called out. His mane began to prick. He knew the instant he pivoted in the direction he'd find Leaf. "I thought I might find you around here. It's like we always meet in this mall." she noted.

"Then maybe we ought to look around the city," he suggested. "There's more interesting things outside. Like the carnival. But it looks better at night, in my opinion."

"I didn't know there was a carnival. If you say it's better at night, I'll take your word for it," she declared. "Can I stop by your house, then, at 7, tonight? You can take me."

"Oh! Really?" he stuttered, caught off guard.

"Great, I'll see you then!" the lime-green hedgehog walked away, leaving her friend staring in shock. "Leaf! Wait! Tonight? I-"

"Don't you remember, Silver?" she looked back. "This is what you did to _me _the other night! Don't forget! Bye!" The hedgehog stood there in disbelief. He sighed, and headed home.

_"Bwaah! _She _didn't!" _Venice smacked the counter, laughing.

"I don't understand," Silver tried to explain. "What does that mean?"

"Well, whether you like it or not, you two are becoming _closer. _And awfully quick, too." He tried to make sense. "I mean, I haven't couples break out that fast. Love is kinda weird like that."

_"Love? _Come on, I mean... I'm not falling in love... am I?" _Right now, I don't know what's up..._

"Yep," he instantaneously replied. "No doubt. I can see it. Your fur spikes up when you're around her. That's normal. It wears off...eventually." Eventually? _What does he mean by _eventually? "And you're all nervous about this whole carnival date-"

_"Date?" _Silver interrupted. He felt like had been accused of something terrible._ "_It's not a _date! - _She asked about the city and I brought it up! A _date? _Yeah, right!-"

"See what you're doing, here?" Venice went on. "You're _denying it. _Typical Silv. Doesn't _want _to _feel."_

"But I do want to feel! I want to feel-" he stopped. _I want to feel _loved, he finished. _I never felt totally... I mean,..._He lowered his head. _Mother... _His best friend patted him on the back, seeing that he was feeling hurt. "There, there, bud," he soothed. "Lots of people love you. Your aunt, your grandma, your funny uncle, mom and I..._Your_ mom and dad..."

Silver's anger blistered. _He _doesn't _love me! He _never _loved me! How could you say-! _But he never found the strength to say the words. _I shouldn't snap at him. He's my best friend and he's only trying to help. _Venice rubbed his back some more.

* * *

Silver was nervous as the time dwindled down to seven. He paced his room, debating with himself. Vienna was doing laundry when she passed by his room, finding him on his bed staring at his night sky ceiling. "Silver?" she glanced into his room. "Nervous?" He hummed the answer. She entered and rubbed his furry head. "There, there. You'll be fine. I bet, though at most times it doesn't seem like that, Leaf's just as nervous."

"She wasn't as nervous as me when she asked," he argued quietly.

"Yes, but usually we turn around and our faces become red," she countered. "Come on, it's normal to be nervous. I bet it was Venice, wasn't it?" she whispered. "He always makes things seem important and what not. But even if they are, they're not things to fret about. Just be Silver. You're good at that."

The doorbell rang once. Silver froze as his hair prickled, but eventually it did relax after a few seconds. "See? You're getting used to her," her green eyes beamed. "Get ready, quick,"-then in the hall,-"Venice, stay in your room." One protest, but she shut him up by slamming his door in his face. The silver hedgehog wrenched on his trademark boots, and then calmly exited his room. Leaf was there, brown coat and a sparkly, light blue dress, some translucent fabric around the skirt arranged like rose petals. Her floral scarf was wrapped around her neck, and a light green-tipped poinsettia tucked in her hair instead of her headband. "Hi, Silver," her voice tickled his ears. "Ready?"

"Yep," he smiled. "Let's go." He reached for her hand, and they started out for the carnival. "So, this carnival…" she started to ask, "is it annual or…?"

"Well, the carnival's there all year, but the themes change. Like now they have a winter theme. They break out the hot chocolate and coffee and don't make profits on the ice cream much. There's this really neat tradition, I think it might be tonight, actually. They set off fireworks at 8:30, and that's when everyone goes up on the Sunset hill. Personally, I think it's best to see them on the Ferris wheel." A gentle breeze ran through his insulating fur. Snow would fall later on, his clairvoyant gut foretold. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Oh, depends," she replied quietly.

"Well, the top is transparent, but when they built it they thought about acrophobia, so everything's secure, no unnecessary movement. It's a great way to see the city from one point, you know." They walked on towards the fairgrounds, their combined lights creating a glow, like a monstrous firefly. The Ferris wheel towered all of the rides, its oval-on-side shape designed for sightseeing. It was only 8 when they entered. Snow sparkled in the artificial light. Not many people were in line for the Ferris wheel. _Probably because after the show it'll get crowded again, _he thought. Leaf still held on to Silver's hand, her aura flooding with excitement and another familiar, unidentified feeling.

"What are the fireworks like, Silver?" she asked, cheerful.

"They're really bright. Around this year, they break out the wintery colored ones. But sometimes they throw in a vibrant color. I'm not sure what they'll do tonight though. It's always a surprise," he said as they advanced in line, nearing the ride. _Almost there. _His fur sort of stood on end."Leaf?"

"Yeah?" her green-blue eyes sparkled.

"Aren't you a bit nervous?"

"Huh? Nervous?" she echoed. "Sort of. I mean..." she lowered her green head and sighed. "I _am _nervous." She shivered, and they continued onward. "I haven't been on a..._date _before."

_So _she _thinks it's a date, too? _Silver thought. _Well, she asked for it, so I guess it's her decision. At least I'm not alone. _"I'm just as nervous," he admitted. They climbed in the carriage and sat down. "So, this is a _date?" _he asked. "I mean, I wouldn't have thought of calling it _that, _but if you say so..." he stopped as the ride stealthily moved backward. Like he said, the carriage didn't rock or creak; it just silently creeped to the top. In between the Ferris wheel's steel beams and other carriages the two could see glances of Selstice City nightlights. "If there's time, I should show you the projection of the Aurora lights on the top of the Dawn building," the silver hedgehog promised. At a moderate pace, the ride scaled upward, then it stopped at the mid way point. "It must be time for the fireworks," he assured to Leaf. They glanced upward, the black winter sky streaked with gray clouds. Any moment, an explosion of color would burst above them.

First they shot out the muted colors of autumn, a dim yellow, like Silver's eyes, a dark red, and a forest green. Then slowly they fired off the rapid snowflake-colored fireworks along with some icicle blue bursts. They would throw in a bright red now and then, along with some oranges. More pastel colors and then more sharp ones. The fireworks were prismatic this time of year. Leaf watched with awe, a smile stretching across her face. The finale was a rainbow bomb, the remains of flames of purple and orange with yellow and cyan along with pink and blue cascading down... The hedgehog's poinsettia perked up and she was amazed. "Wow, Silver! It was better then I imagined!" she claimed. "Do they do this four times a year?"

"Yes, one for each season."

"I hope I can see the spring time one, then," she prayed. "It must be more of a rainbow than this one."

"You're right," he smiled. "It's very colorful." The carriage didn't move; no one was getting in. "We'll be up here for awhile," he sighed. "So, what do you think of Selstice City, Leaf?" They eyed the bluish glow of lights in the distance.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. Shortly afterward, she started asking questions about what they were looking at, and her silver companion answered. She wasn't nervous after the show, and neither was Silver. They kept looking onward quietly as the Ferris wheel ceased to move.

_The pain was indescribable, and it was everywhere, shrouding her like the air. She checked her arms. No, the newborn was still asleep, unharmed... _

_Not again, _he winced.

_She wouldn't deny that she had flown out of the car, and fractured two or more bones..._

_Leave me _alone!

_"No…" she murmured. "I don't think he'll be safe unless he doesn't know … I'm not going to make it…"_

Not now-! He raised his conscience's voice.

"Please… hurry…"_ she started to cringe._

NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!

Something landed in his lap, a combination of fabrics, fur and skin. Silver snapped out of it and found Leaf, asleep. He was a bit surprised, but he gently shifted her as they descended. He could carry her out when the back exit door opened. She breathed softly, and tickled his mane, her head resting in his right arm. _Why do I feel so calm with her in my arms? _He silently thanked her for freeing him from his curse.

The back door slid opened and the hedgehog exited. His amber eyes looked for a bench for her to recline on, and he set her down carefully. Considerately, he nudged her coat's brown back. The fabric felt warm and soft on his fingertips. "Leaf?" he whispered.

Aquamarines fluttered open. The green hedgehog sat up, drowsy and confused. "Oh… I'm sorry…Did I miss anything?" she asked without yawning. From the yellow orange glow of the lights her poinsettia turned a light orange.

"No. There wasn't anything you missed," he assured. "I wasn't trying to show you anything. I hardly noticed that you fell asleep." A television from the café-tent nearby blared. Apparently a weatherman had to interrupt whatever televised program caught a forecast. He advised that anyone outside should go home because a snowstorm was going to hit. It was going to be extensive, too. Silver huffed as the man apologized for his false statement of clear skies. _Weathermen. At least he predicted _part _of the night. _"Well, if it's going to hit, we'd better get going," he sighed. "Sorry about that storm."

"It's not your fault," she said as they stood up. "You don't control the skies. It happens all the time." They hurried to the exit, beating the crowd behind them, with snow powdering their path, and sort of hurried back to Vienna, who was waiting at the kitchen area. "Oh, thank you," she breathed. "I thought maybe you wouldn't get the broadcast. You know Venice _hates _the whole hypothermia routine." She slid some steaming chocolate across the counter anyway. Leaf grabbed it happily, blowing and sipping it. Silver waited for it to cool down for a moment, and then slowly let it fill his mouth. He could feel the ice outside, the snow getting faster and heavier outside. The hour was 9 now and the green hedgehog had finished another cup of hot chocolate. The gray hedgehog sighed sadly. "How far do you live from here, Leaf? Did you walk here?"

The aquamarines became gloomy. "I did. But I don't think the storm will blow over soon, and it's late. I'm sorry." Vienna's bright emeralds sparkled. "Don't worry, Leaf. We don't mind overnight guests. Come on," she led the blue dress wearer down the hallway; Silver knew that they were going to the guest room. He remembered once Venice brought Sicily home who looked half-drowned and Vienna let her stay in the guest room and lent some pajamas that Vienna had hung on to. He gave them a couple of minutes, and heard Vienna's slippers shuffling back to him. "She looked tired," she warned, "So if you want to say something, you'd better do it quick." Her mouth gaped in a yawn. "I'm going to bed, goodnight," she yawned as she dragged herself up the stairs. The hedgehog argued about what he should say to Leaf, when something possessed him to go down to the guestroom.

Silver glanced into the dark room, the light from the hallway almost revealing Leaf under some sheets. Her sweet eyes met his amber gaze. "Hi Leaf," he smiled. "Can I come in?" She pushed away the comforter obscuring her cheek, his target. "Sure," she returned the smile. He advanced to the bedside and crawled across the top to occupy the left side of the bed. "I forgot to give you something," he breathed. She reflected slight confusion. "Oh? What's that?" He was going to burst if he didn't do it soon.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. The lime-green aura froze partly in shock, but did not evaporate soon afterward, while his silvery one was tickled as he did it. When he pulled away he backed away, and half-murmured, "Goodnight, Leaf."

Thankfully, she touched the warm spot on her cheek and her frozen expression warmed into a smile. "Goodnight," she whispered back as he backed out of the the doorway. He closed it considerately and bolted into his room before someone drifted into the hallway. Psychokineticly, he shut his door while his real hands grabbed one of the gray-sheeted pillows from his bed to bury his rosy head in. He didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or embarrassed.

"_Daddy!" the shiny green girl ran to him. Her daddy scooped her up into the air as she giggled._

Silver barely caught that one he was so joyful/full of dread.

_She forced the knife into her pregnant belly._

He stopped grinning after that.

_The needle was inserted into her unborn baby, ready to kill..._

He shivered violently.

_They started yelling at each other over the abortion._

He started to cry silently again, curled up on his bed with the pillow obscuring his face, the memory of a mother's nightmare haunting him.


	5. Powers and Nightmares

_The hedgehog wearing the cloak snuck into the room quietly, trying not to disturb his son who was sleeping. He stood at the bedside and rubbed the hair on the boy's forehead, trying to soothe him, because he was whimpering and struggling. _

_"There, there," the cloaked hedgehog whispered. "It's all right. You're okay." His son kind of saddened his face. He looked like he wanted to say something in his sleep. _

_"D...Daddy..." he breathed. The red eyes started to look wet. "Yes...I'm right here..."_

_"Daddy..." he sighed again, his voice trying to sound like his five-year old self. "Come...Back..."_

_A tear streamed down his hidden cheek. "I want to...Silver...but I _can't..."

* * *

Silver woke up with a memory of his father in his head. He was cradling him, like he did when he was five. But this time he was fourteen. _That's impossible, _he noted. _No one should be able to carry a 77-pound hedgehog. That's about the maximum an average hedgehog can bear. _He sat up groggily in his bed, trying to remember last night. When it came to him he jumped out of bed and darted for the kitchen. Leaf wasn't there, but Vienna was making pancakes and waffles. Venice was gulping some coffee.

"Oh hiya Silv," he yawned. "What's the rush? Is your room on fire or something?"

"Has Leaf gotten up yet?" he asked the cook. She laughed.

"No, no, not yet," she giggled.

"Leaf?" Venice tilted his head. "What's going on?"

"The snowstorm hit when they got back," the motherly hedgehog explained. "It didn't blow over until 3 this morning, so I let Leaf stay over."

"So she's in the guestroom?"

"The only two people allowed in there are Silver and I," she caught on to his idea. "So whatever you're up to, put it out of your mind."

"Aww, Mom-"

"Venice, why don't you call Sicily? I bet she felt awfully terrible when the storm hit."

"She's probably asleep," he argued.

"You know your father used to wake _me _up when we were dating. I thought it was cute," she turned to Silver. "Why don't you see if she's up, Silver? Breakfast's almost done."

"Okay," he replied, backing into the hallway. He pressed his ear up to the door of the guestroom. Silver couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, so gently he pushed open the door. The mound made of comforters and sheets gave away where the hedgehog was sleeping.

"Leaf?" he called softly. He could see that she was sitting up, and then when she noticed him she smiled.

"Morning, Silver," Leaf's eyes lit up. "Nice to see you." She got out of bed, her loaned silky nightgown a light green with a cherry blossom tree embroidered on it. The lime-green hedgehog strolled over to the silvery one and hugged him. His aura prickled as she did it, and then it froze as he felt a warm spot on his cheek. She pulled away with a smile. "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked, picking up a robe draped on a chair and pulled it on herself.

"Um, pancakes and waffles," he stuttered, putting a hand to his cheek. "Hey, Leaf, does this mean we're-?" Leaf draped her head on his left shoulder. She hummed breezily. _I guess so, _he thought.

"Waffles," she took his hand and led him out. "Sounds good. Any orange juice?"

"We might have some," he answered. "Vienna'll pour you a glass. She's nice like that."

"Really? That is nice," she added as they entered the kitchen area. "Morning," Leaf greeted them.

"Hiya Leaf," Venice waved. "Had no idea you were here."

"Good morning Leaf," Vienna called, green eyes fixed on her flipping pancake. "Would you like a pancake, or a waffle?"

"Waffles, please," she ordered as she sat down. Silver sat beside her shyly.

"Okay. What would you like with that? We have grape juice, milk, some orange juice, too."

"I like orange juice."

"Sounds good, should be done in a second," the gray hedgehog replied, checking the waffle iron and grabbing a glass from the cabinet. A warm waffle with a partly filled glass of orange juice beside it. "You were right; she is nice like that."

"Vienna's very nice," he agreed.

"Am I being talked about behind my back?" the motherly hedgehog looked partly behind her shoulder. The mature-er hedgehog assured it was nice comments and she slid his breakfast across the counter. "If you're saying nice things about me, you can eat," she joked. "More orange juice, Leaf?"

They sat and ate happily in the kitchen area.

* * *

Silver held Leaf's hand as they walked into Selstice City's noon-time light, almost knee-high snow being kicked up. The lime-green hedgehog playfully tucked her poinsettia in his hair, and he found it and put it in his mane. That made his new "girlfriend" giggle. Then he tucked it back in her hair, and she tilted her head. "You're not as serious as they say you are," she noted.

"Who's 'they?'" he echoed curiously.

"Venice and Sicily," she clarified. "When we were having dinner with them, Venice started saying how you usually don't smile and what not. They kept mentioning that you're usually unhappy and that sort of thing. _Are _you usually unhappy?" They stopped walking after Leaf said that, and Silver sighed.

"This time of year, of course, but..." he trailed off, "I mean, I'm content and all, but not around this time of year."

Her blue-green eyes flashed worry, "Why not?"

The silver hedgehog sighed, "I guess I was going to have to tell you later on anyway. It's almost my birthday." She tilted her head, confused. "Why would you be upset near your birthday?"

"You know how I sort of grow silent now and then and don't notice things? That's because I'm being... haunted I guess, by memories."

"Memories?" she echoed, sounding interested. "What kind?"

"Exactly on my birthday... My mother died, in a car accident." Leaf dropped her ears and widened her aquamarines. "She was trying to protect me, I think. But she was badly hurt, everywhere, and she broke some bones because I think she flew out of the car. I can't tell which ones, but her spine was snapped so she couldn't stand."

"That's...awful," she breathed. Silver continued, "I know my father wasn't seriously hurt like her, but he didn't take me in. Instead he took me to this sort of temple-like psychic tunnel and... I don't understand why _he _didn't take me."

"He might've had a job, Silver. A newborn can't be left in a house all by himself."

"Okay, then. But why didn't he take me when he had the chance again? Instead he leaves me with Vienna, who wasn't part of my family. She doesn't know my father, either. So when this time comes around, I get nightmares about that night, and you get the idea." He turned to Leaf. Her eyes were a deep sympathetic blue-green, and she clutched her scarf.

"I understand, Silver," she placed a hand on his right shoulder. "I mean, my mother died when I was young. And I never knew my father. At least you got to see him, right?"

"I don't know," they started kicking up snow again, "if that's a good thing, though. Maybe it would've been better if I thought he was dead, too. Then I wouldn't be judging him and getting mad at him every time I think of him."

"I'm sure he's not being harsh," she tried to lighten his saddening tone. "Maybe he's had a hard time and wants the best for you. You know some parents get bad habits from their own."

"Maybe," he murmured. Gradually on this walk, Leaf started to take the lead, heading for her apartment. She pointed out a tall looking building with some balconies sticking out of its sides. "That's where I live," she announced, "but I hear that's nothing special, compared to others."

"Oh really?" Silver gazed at it. "At least you have a good view, right? That's something special, isn't it?" She hummed, then replied, "It's got a good rate, but I'm not sure if I can afford it for long. I need a job, I guess."

"That shouldn't be hard," her companion assured. "As long as it's something you enjoy." He opened the glass door to the building for her. Apartments were sort of like hotels nowadays; set up the same way. The rooms, though, were bigger and could only hold four or five, maybe six if they were small, on each floor. The two hedgehogs grabbed an elevator and Leaf poked the 16th floor's button. Silver commented that it was a fairly high room. "You must get a good view," he hinted.

"Sort of," she replied. "I mean the sunshine's good for my garden."As the elevator scaled upward, the two began talking about the mentioned garden, described as two or three trees with various flower pots here and there. She explained that she knew how to take care of all of them and that she might know better than most gardeners. The silver hedgehog noted that her eyes sparkled when she talked about her flowers. "I just love spring, Silver. I'm trying so hard to keep my plants alive... Some I have to drag in if it snows heavily..." When the door opened she gasped. "Last night! Oh no!" Leaf scrambled to her room, her friend following. Hastily she unlocked the door to 16C and darted to her balcony. Silver removed the keys from the door and followed. The interior was something he would see on a hotel advertisement; it was that clean. There wasn't any alien items strewn across the floor or piled up on surfaces. _It's very neat, _he thought. _She must not have a lot of time on her hands. _He peeked out to the balcony.

There was white plant-killer powder everywhere. Leaf's trees looked untouched but her flowers must've suffered heavily from the storm. She was brushing snow off of a red bunch.

"Leaf," he started, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she responded, not distraught. "I can fix it." Silver was sort of baffled. _Fix this? How? _She touched the weakened stem, and then after some seconds, the shriveled plant stood back up, and its petals were restored to their previous state, he supposed, but was amazed. That flower must've died hours ago, frozen by the storm, and yet it was resurrected by his new partner! He, stunned, admitted that that was amazing to witness and she smiled at him. "It's a secret I keep," she explained. "I don't admit it to most, but I'm very good at growing, healing, and resurrecting plants, Silver. I don't think that's a common gift around here, so I hide it by taking care of my plants like anyone else."

"I see. Regardless, that's amazing. I mean, my power's nothing special compared to yours."

"Oh, really? What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Psychokinesis."

"I hear that's rare."

"Probably not as rare as yours."

"True. Unless there's such a thing as _plant-kinesis." _They laughed lightly, then Silver clarified, "Probably _Botanokinesis." _and it started up again.

* * *

_"Going somewhere?" a dreaded voice chimed._

_Go away, _Silver demanded. _GO AWAY!_

_"I thought you were raised better," _a familiar quote of his father's swarmed his memories.

Go away NOW.

_"I don't want to do this," _another scene flashed by.

He mentally growled, then he screamed, GO AWAY AND DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU-

"Silver?" Vienna tilted her head. "Are you okay? You keep growling over there." The two other residents of the home were resting on the sofa. Lunch was almost ready.

"It's nothing, but thanks," he replied. _Nothing I can't handle. Why do _I _have to be tormented by _him? He glanced at Venice, who was lounging on the other side of sofa_. Since Florence is dead...does he have the same nightmares? _

"Hey Ven," Silver started, "um, about your dad..." His friend's sky blue eyes darkened a shade.

"What about him?" he wondered.

"Do you get nightmares around the time of year when he passed?" he whispered. The older hedgehog sighed, trying to remember. "Not that I know of. Sorry," he sighed. "What's wrong? You're always acting like this around your birthday."

"It's a pattern, okay? I can handle it," he answered.

_"Obviously not," his father shook his head._

The metallic hedgehog snapped.I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO-

_"Don't talk to me like that," the hedgehog pointed, _from an encounter some time ago.

I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT!

_"That's no way to talk to your family," _a previous episode passed by.

WHAT FAMILY MEMBER LEAVES THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD IN THE HANDS OF STRANGERS, YOU MONSTER!

"Silver, you're growling again," Venice tapped his shoulder. "Do you have a tick or something?"

* * *

The nightmares kept piling up, more and more, until Silver snapped in the middle of the night. He started angrily packing random items of some importance into a gray-and-black-colored hedgehog's backpack and stowed it under his bed. _Just in case... Just in case... _he ranted.

_Just in case I can't escape them..._

* * *

"Hey Silv," Venice elbowed him. "What's wrong with you? You've been staring into your ice cream for about ten minutes and you haven't even tried it. It's your favorite, right?"

"Huh?" he blinked. Slowly he remembered that they were at the ice cream restaurant with Vienna and Leaf, who probably was in the bathroom. He doubted that it had been ten minutes. "Sorry...I'm not too focused today."

"Well, can you act focused in front of Leaf?" Vienna asked. "I don't want her to think you're being rude." The two were considered a fair couple. They didn't meet everyday on purpose, but apparently they kept spotting each other. Yes, yes, Silver finally had a girlfriend.

"Okay, okay." He started eating his overload of chocolate. "Sorry."

"That's better," the motherly hedgehog smiled. "Now wipe your face on some napkins."


	6. Reunion

_**Disclaimer: Many of the unheard of fancharacters (Such as Secret and Fusion) belong to Alias the Phantom**_

The nightmares and voices got to Silver in the middle of the night, 11:56 to be exact. He almost screamed, but he held it in, held it in until he grabbed his backpack from under the bed and fled out the window, which he opened, then locked using psychokinesis. Despite the previous hours with his girlfriend, Leaf, which were new and exciting, they were at the back of his mind, and he walked into the nearby forest. He was angry, confused, mixed. Silver marched on.

"Going somewhere?" a dreaded voice chimed. The metallic hedgehog stopped dead, and then turned over his shoulder.

"What are _you _doing here?" he pivoted, dropping his backpack. His father inside of his Cloak of Darkness had his back and right foot against a tree, his almost concealed arms crossed. This was obviously an intervention of some sort.

"I just wanted to make sure you and I know what you're doing," he replied calmly, his red eyes glancing areas on the forest floor. "Where are you going?"

"Away," he retorted, blistering. The cloak laughed, "I think you got that from your mother," which made his son growl. "Come on, Silver. You're having nightmares again, and I just want to help."

"I can handle it," he bared his teeth.

"Obviously not," his father shook his head, "if you're running away from them." He stood up to confront him. "Look Silver, I know you're being haunted by your memories, and I know what that's like, but you shouldn't run from home because of them."

"Don't tell me what to do," he warned.

"I didn't tell you. I _suggested _it, Silver."

"I don't care! You should've thought about that _before_ you gave me up!"

"Silver, you're not going to leave Leaf just because of your past, are you?" he asked, which made Silver flinch. _Leaf... _he thought. It took awhile for him to answer, but before he could say anything, his father went on, "I'm pretty sure you're not going to let a few memories haunt your life and ruining your chances at her, are you?"

"How'd you know about her? Have you been _watching _me?"

"A father's got to look out for his son, doesn't he?" he explained, edging closer to his son. "Look, Silver, it may not seem like it, but I love you."

"How can I believe you?" the silver hedgehog asked. His father backed away.

"If I'm being somewhat protective, then it means I'm worried, doesn't it? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be checking on you, would I?"

Silver shrugged. "Huh, so what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"Just go back to Vienna, please," the cloaked hedgehog asked. "She and Venice love you without a doubt and they'll be worried that you're not there in the morning."

"I just need to walk off my nerves for a bit, though," he added. "I'll be back by morning, I promise."

His father hummed. "Alright, but will you let be come? I might be able to help, you know."

"That's fine. You can come," Silver leaned his backpack on a bush. "There are some nightmares I don't understand."

* * *

Bonding time ended just before Silver slipped into his room and flopped onto his bed. His father had enlightened him on his nightmares, and clarified that maybe some of them were actually future sights. After all, his father or mother hadn't seen a metallic green hedgehog before. They had walked halfway or less into the forest, then they noticed that the sky was lighting up and headed back. His father's eyes seemed brighter when they were talking and not fighting with each other. _Maybe he's not as bad of a father at all, _he thought as he tried to fall asleep. He was exhausted.

"Silv! Shrubby!" Venice banged on his door. "Just less than a week and you're going to be 15!" Silver shoved his head under a pillow. He was not a morning person. No caffeinated beverage would change that. This time he knew why; he was walking with his father at 4 in the morning.

"Come on, you! Breakfast!" The silver hedgehog growled, his ears screaming. _Think about something that makes you fall asleep... Dream… Block out all noises, especially that _voice… Soon he was deaf to Venice, who was probably still banging on the door, but all he heard was a sweet-sounding whistle. It sounded so familiar, too. He caved in, falling asleep.

* * *

_"There you are, sweetie!" his mother exclaimed as she scooped him up and held him close. The newborn squirmed happily, squeaking with delight. "Oh, I missed you so much! You're so cute!" The silver hedgehog in her arms smiled then squeaked again. "Oh, Silver… I miss you so much," the pale hedgehog sighed, her tone saddening. "I wish that you and I could be together…with your father."_

"Mii," _the boy squeaked. His uncovered silver hands reached for his mother's long left bang. She giggled at his attempt. "Oh, you're silly! Silly Silver," she laughed as he tried again._

_Mother… I miss you… I want you to come back, but that's okay. I can manage…right?_

Silver rubbed his eyes, and yawned, amazed that Venice had quieted down. He sat up, and felt the blinding rays of morning on his back. It took him awhile to adjust, but when he did, he heard laughter inside the house. Energy near the kitchen, kinetic energy emitting from a person's power, was fast, and like that of- _steam._

Sicily was here, he concluded to himself. No wonder Venice stopped making a racket outside. He was with his girlfriend, and it made sense, because the clock read 11:29. Silver had been asleep for almost four hours. _Great. Now I have to try and explain everything. _But the door slowly creaked open before he could put a foot on the ground.

Vienna was carrying brunch as she entered. "You must've had a rough night, not getting up like usual," she explained. "But that's alright." The hedgehog sat the meal on his bed. "Just don't make a mess."

"Okay," he yawned. "I'll be out right after ward. Promise," he added as she exited. He could hear his friend chatting away with his girlfriend, whose long, cat-fox tail was probably wrapped around one of his legs. _Knock it off, _he would try to say. But it didn't matter anymore, because he had that too, finally. Silver wasn't after girls' attention, but he remembered Venice before he was crashed into by Sicily. He wanted to be a chick magnet. Thankfully, Sicily happened and it stopped. The silver hedgehog couldn't stand trying to catch up with his friend's new companion's names. He considered it somewhat rude, unless Silver was going to be introduced. _But it doesn't matter anymore, because I have a girlfriend too._

He picked up the sound of the door opening. Vienna was back, "Silver. There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you," she handed him the phone. The hedgehog had no idea who was on the other end.

"Hello?" Silver called. The voice was sort of familiar; he had defiantly heard it before.

"Silver," a female voice answered. "It's me, Secret." Secret was Silver's…ancestor, but she was immortal and ageless. She was also psychokinetic, but apparently her later descendants did not possess the ability, until Silver was born. She had once mentioned that it was because of his father that the skill resurfaced, but he still had no idea why. "Sorry it's a bit short-notice, but today's going to be the date of our family reunion."

"What?" Silver blurted.

"I know you heard me."

"But, who's going to be there?"

"Oh, me, Fusion, some relatives of ours…your father, I guess."

"And where's it going to be? When?"

"Space Co- wait! Just go find your father and he'll show you. At 2, I guess," she explained. "And don't try to get out of it." Before Silver could protest, the immortal hedgehog hung up. With a sigh he returned the action. _But, I promised Leaf I'd take her out today. Why did Secret have to wait that long? It would've been easier if she'd planned ahead!_

Much later, around 1:53, Silver knocked on 16C's door. He heard Leaf assure that she was coming, but it took a few seconds for her to get to the door. She greeted him with a small hug. She was wearing fluffy slippers and some warm-looking pajamas.

"Hi Silver," she smiled as she pulled back. "I'm almost ready."

"About that," he started, unaware of how she would react, "someone called me last-minute that today is my family reunion. So… we might not be able to do what we planned today."

"Oh? A family reunion? That's okay," she assured. "Is it okay if I come along?"

The silver hedgehog was stunned at her reply. "Really? I guess that's okay, I mean, I'm supposed to meet my father first. We could ask him."

"Okay, then," she shrunk back into her room. "Just give me a couple more minutes."

* * *

Silver guided Leaf into the forest, where he had last seen his father. His amber eyes glanced to the left and to the right, trying to find him. His companion was holding his hand, looking for the cloaked hedgehog as well. It was almost 2, and so far there wasn't even a trace of him.

"I can't find him," Silver blurted in frustration. The lime-green hedgehog patted his right shoulder in assurance. "I don't even know where to look."

"Didn't you say you had psychokinesis?" she soothed. "Doesn't that include telepathy?" He closed his eyes, trying to focus. It was easier if there was blackness, and nothing to look at like colors or shapes. _Focus… _he psyched himself. _Focus, focus…_

_"Focus, Silver," _Leaf's voice suddenly came into his mind. He obeyed, and then realized that she had never said those words.

Nevertheless he found his father, cloaked, walking through this forest, heading in their direction. _He's coming to us, _he thought before he made them spoken words. "If we walk in this direction, we should be able to meet him," he explained, and then he started, "Hey, Leaf?"

"Yes?"

"When I was trying to find him I heard your voice," Silver explained, "but it said something I haven't heard you say it."

"Well of course it did," she started. "I told you that. Don't think you're the only one with telepathy," she smiled. "Come on, he shouldn't be far off, right?" They clasped hands again and strolled along again. Soon, Silver heard it: the signal he got from his father, something that alerted him he was coming. The signal was for immediate family, and his father's signal was when he called for him, in the graveyard, almost ten years ago.

The cloaked hedgehog came into view seconds later. Silver waved blankly at him, half excited to see him. He usually felt pure dread when he saw his father. The red eyes lit up as he did it, and his father waved back. As soon as he came into earshot, the hedgehog greeted him.

"Hello Silver," the metallic hedgehog could imagine him smiling a little under the shade of the Cloak of Darkness. "And you must be Leaf." The green hedgehog smiled and stated that it was a pleasure to meet him. "So we're all going to the reunion, I suppose?"

"Yes, if that's alright," the silver hedgehog answered.

"I'm sure they won't mind Leaf joining us. After all, I don't have many relatives who come to these." His father pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. "We're going to have to Chaos-Control there."

"Is there a reason why?" Silver tilted his head. His origin nodded, "Well, my family prefers one specific place to meet, Silver." He took his hand as he prepared to say the command.

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

Silver's boots felt hard, cold ground, and Leaf was already edging towards a window. Slowly he followed, wondering why it looked so dark outside. As he pressed himself against the window he found out why.

The moon was so close to them that one of them could leap out and land on it. If the two turned their heads left they would catch a glimpse of their planet, a blue sphere against a starry backdrop, partly out of sight because of the moon.

"Look at that, Silver," Leaf breathed. "It's so beautiful up here." His father laughed lightly. "Yes, it is pretty, isn't it?"

"Where are we?" his son asked over his shoulder. The cloaked hedgehog simply answered, "Space Colony ARK."

That name sent shivers up Silver's spine. Apparently the name made him fearful, like a memory that wasn't his. _Déjà vu, _he whispered to himself.

"It's alright Silver," his father assured, seeing something he didn't. "They're gone. GUN's finished sending soldiers here." As quickly as he was unnerved, he relaxed again. _What does he know? _he wondered to his metallic self. _Are the memories _his? Silver thought.

"So where is everyone?" Leaf tried to break the stunning silence. The cloak replied that they were probably down the hall they were in. The hall wasn't too dark, but it certainly could've been lit brighter. Gray walls and the extensive window curved as they continued. Something was eerie about it-

"Maria!"

What _was_ that? The psychic hedgehog had widened his eyes at the shout. It was obviously a haunting memory, because neither his partner nor his father was fazed by the outburst. But as the trio continued, Silver could hear people. His father stood at the doorway to the room where the noises came from.

Secret was there to greet them all as they came to the entrance. She tilted her head at Leaf. "Silver? Is this a friend?" she asked. He was sort of stunned that she started out like that in front of his new girlfriend, but he tried not to act harsh.

"This is my girlfriend, Leaf," he introduced the lime-green hedgehog. "Leaf, this is my ancestor, Secret." His predecessor was sort of shocked that he had made a companion. She just went, "Huh," and went back to bothering other relatives. Fusion, a red and black hedgehog, was hanging around the food. The black around his and Silver's eyes was a trait. The metallic hedgehog also felt a familiar glare with an icy aura. But he didn't address the problem. _Not yet, _he told himself. His father was in a conversation with an alien of some sort. One silt red eyeball was in the middle of it, and its movement was similar to a squid. His father's memories suggested a bloodline between someone like the alien. But there was no definite image.

Leaf clung to him. "There's not many people here who look very social."

"It's okay," he assured. "My family's not out there. And it's not like anyone's complaining."

The glare was digging in deeper. Silver turned over his shoulder.

Amber gaze met amber glare.

It was Ice.


	7. Reunion, by Alias the Phantom

**_Major Disclaimer: This chapter is writen by Alias the Phantom, not me! I would have written more ^^v_**

"Well, well, well." Ice chuckled to herself. "Look who came! Mister Not-Abandoned-at-Birth Silver the Hedgehog." She then looked at the small dog-lizard thing standing next to her. "What do you think Trouble? It looks like he's got himself a girlfriend!"

Trouble barked in a way that suggested scornful laughter. Ice wavered for a second; she heard in the back of her mind a gunshot and a voice. It was rather indistinct... a name... Maria? She was silent for one second, two seconds, and then she was back to taunting Silver.

"So who's this?" She asked, indicating Leaf. "I didn't think you'd find someone... I thought they'd all run away. Run far away, so far away that you'd never have anyone. Then maybe you'd know how it feels."

Ice reached out to Silver's mind and projected a dark image. Her at age 6, alone in Crisis City, before the timeline was corrected... She was alone because of her powers, the same powers she was using to levitate rocks. She allowed herself a smirk when Silver's mind gave off a small spark of worry.

Silver was obviously trying to make himself look a little less uncomfortable in front of his hostile relative. Secret walked over and fixed Ice with her silver-white glare.

"What is the meaning of all this?" She snapped. "I specifically arranged this to stop hostility between you two."

"I'm only hostile for one reason," Ice growled, then pointed at Silver in an accusing way. "HE has somewhat of a family!"

Silent tears were now streaming down Ice's face as she turned and stalked away to the squid-like alien, which she slapped down to the floor before meeting up with Fusion near the food. Fusion put his hand on Ice's shoulder, a major display of comfort and affection for him. Trouble followed Ice, growling when she passed Leaf.

"I really don't know what to do with that girl." Secret muttered to herself, she turned and looked at Silver and Leaf. "Okay, who's ready to meet Fusion?"


	8. Reunion by Alias the Phantom

"Ice..." Fusion the Hedgehog said quietly as he placed his hand on her arm. "I know what you're going through..."

"No you don't!" Ice growled, shaking him off. She glared at the chips in a way that would've made something alive fear for its life.

Fusion sighed exasperatedly. Even now, over 300 years after his creation, he had to concentrate to keep his other side from awakening. Ice wasn't helping at all. "I actually do know what you're going through..." Fusion whispered to Ice, who growled and left. Her demon Pup, Trouble, followed.

"Hey Fusion," Secret said, making him jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Fusion snapped, and then he noticed the other two Hedgehogs standing near Secret. "Who are those two?"

"I'm Silver," the male one said. Fusion's dark red-orange eyes met Silver's amber gaze. A jolt ran through Fusion's body when he realized why those eyes seemed familiar. He and Silver had the same eye shape, and Silver's eyes were a lighter shade of his!

"Secret... Am I..." Fusion's shock kept from making a full sentence.

"You're part of Silv's ancestry." Secret answered.

"I'm Leaf," The female said. Fusion did a double take between Leaf and Silver. Something in his mind clicked and he realized that Silver and Leaf...

"Whoa," Fusion stammered. "Silver... You and... Whoa!"

Fusion walked away to get some oxygen into his brain, but he could still hear Secret saying 'I forgot to mention that Fusion's a little bit of a spaz...'


	9. Reuion: by Alias the Phantom

Secret snuck away from the group of Silver, Leaf, and Fusion to go talk to her older brother, Shadow.

"Hey Shad, hello Black Doom," she said, greeting the two. Shadow nodded to acknowledge that she spoke, and Doom's Eye turned to her.

"Just who _exactly_ was that girl who threw me to the floor?" Black Doom asked. Secret shook her head and sighed.

"Ice the Hedgehog," Secret told Black Doom, who sort of snorted. "I'm about to go look for her, she left the party a little while ago... I think she was heading down _that _corridor."

Secret and Shadow shared a glance, and a memory flashed between them, accompanied by the echo of a gunshot from over 200 years ago. Shadow bowed his head, making it obvious that he didn't want to talk about that time. Black Doom looked from one to the other of the genetically engineered hedgehogs, and then moved over to speak with the first ARK project, Fusion.

Secret moved to the door that Ice had left through. She put her hand on the door, opened it, and found herself in the memory of a darker time.

"Hurry!" Shadow's voice called. Secret followed the same path she did at the same time that the memory happened. Ice was following the path that Shadow took, so Secret tried to warn her about what would happen once she reached the area near the elevator. Ice refused to accept the psychokinetic message, so Secret continued through the halls of the shadowy memory ARK.

Secret turned the corner and found herself staring at the back of a GUN soldier. She turned away as the trigger was pulled, she knew what happened...

"MARIA!"

* * *

Ice was staring at the floor in shock. Secret walked forward and put her arm around Ice's shoulders.

"I... I'm sorry..." Ice whispered. "I didn't know about... _that_... I—I'll go back to the party now."

"Don't apologize. GUN already paid for what they did hundreds of times, so there are no hard feelings between us and GUN: just strong memories." Secret said quietly, and then turned to look at a discolored spot on the metal. "We never DID mop that area..."


	10. Leaf Post Reunion

After the reunion, the hedgehog couple was Chaos Controlled back to Selstice  
city.  
"So, see you soon?" Silver asked as he gripped the tips of Leaf's fingers.  
"Yeah," Leaf blushed and giggled, "bye." Her fingers slipped away from  
Silver's hand as she walked to her apartment room.  
Leaf made her way to her small garden and sat down in the center of the  
neatly-sorted vegetation. She took a deep breath and sighed. I sense something  
missing between Silver and his father…something that Silver's father has not  
told Silver yet.  
The green hedgehog's eyes shifted to a pot of blooming daisies. I've noticed  
much that family relationships are like flowers; proper care and love will  
make them bloom. I've noticed Silver's relationship is blooming a bit. Leaf  
looked down and sighed. My family relationship isn't like Silver's…my family  
flowers are nearly dying...my only other family member is Flame. A teardrop  
fell on Leaf's dress.  
Leaf stood up. "That's what I just do not understand about everyone else. It  
seems like everyone hates their siblings and parents. I think they should love  
one another…not hatred or disrespect." The lime green hedgehog shook her  
head. That's just my thoughts. Everyone is different though, especially  
Silver…  
"Somehow…just somehow…one day things will work out." Leaf made her way  
back into her apartment. She clumsily tripped and hit her head on the edge of  
her coffee table.

* * *

A bubbly laughter snapped Leaf's attention. Her eyes fluttered the area and  
focused in on a baby hedgehog sitting upright, its gloved hands touching a  
white rose. She slipped on a thorn of the rose, tearing her glove and cutting  
her skin. The baby cried out in pain, before a warm, recognizing voice swarmed  
through her ears.  
"What happened this time?"  
The picture seemed clearer now; the baby hedgehog was metallic green. The  
blood from the infant's finger was dripping on the white rose, making marks  
while the newborn was weeping. Leaf quickly spun around to quickly see where  
the voice was coming from; right as she turned her eyes met with familiar  
amber ones. The green hedgehog screamed.

* * *

Leaf awoke from her mysterious sighting and stood up, breathing puffy clouds  
out. A chilly breeze came from the sliding door she didn't close because she  
was knocked out. The green hedgehog turned around and closed the door.  
"What was that all about? The infant hedgehog? Silver? Wait a second…" Leaf  
thought for a moment. Fusion! He said it! Leaf felt like freaking out and  
telling her boyfriend that entire sighting she saw.


	11. Silver Post Reunion

Silver huffed as he lay in the snow of the front yard and saw his own breath. Venice was moving the piles from the driveway using hydrokinesis, what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. He could do it by himself, and he would have to; his friend was tired, even though the quarter mink was bundled up like an Eskimo and the full hedgehog had only his gloves on. His eyes saw clouds and sometimes darkness because he couldn't stay awake. He didn't bother Vienna and Venice about him having nightmares and crying himself to sleep afterward. _Not to mention the fact they got worse since the reunion, ever since Ice made me feel bad._

"Come on, Silv!" Venice grunted. "I know it's early, and you think I can handle it, but honestly I'd like some help here." The younger one was too tired to answer, not even if snow made colder than usual hit his face. He was surprised that Vienna didn't even suspect a thing.

"Fine! You think you can just sit there-!" his friend started balling snowballs at him angrily. Silver's face was buried twice before he stopped. It was an opportune time to cry, as if his friend moved the snow, he would assume some of it melted on his face. He tried to sniffle, but instead sneezed as the powder shot up his nose.

"Buddy?" his voice came from above. "You okay? Catching a cold?" To himself Venice muttered, "You'd think he'd catch it sooner, weather like this." The older one dusted the snow off to find Silver groaning. He guessed he was sick, when he was actually tired. "D'aw, come here, bud," he cooed as he helped the fourteen year-old to his feet. "You're getting sick. Let's go in, alright?" he added as he supported his younger friend into the house. The quarter mink opened the door and set him down on the couch. "There there, buddy, you just need to rest, alright? I want you to feel better for your birthday. Just go sleep."

_Thank you, _he wanted to say, but as he opened his mouth, a sneeze came out instead. Maybe he _was _getting sick, not getting enough sleep, his appetite starting to fade. _Either way, I won't have to do chores. But I fall asleep again, I might have nightmares._

"Hey, Venice?" he tried to get his attention. The familiar face popped up from behind the couch. "Yeah, what is it?" His friend's lit-water eyes sparkled at him.

"Could you get my headphones?" Silver asked. "They should be on my desk." The headphones would help him get some sleep; they had some sleep-friendly tunes in them so he wouldn't have bad dreams. Around this time, they were most useful.

"They're _always _on your desk," Venice smirked as he went to fetch them. "You're like Mom, always putting them where they should be. I always put them where I remember where they'll be." He was back with the two triangle-shaped buds, and, even though he hadn't asked for it, he brought his player with them. "You have a good sleep, 'kay, buddy?"

"Okay," he replied blankly as he pushed the buds into place.

_The music wasn't helping at all._

_ It was making it worse._

_ The hedgehog screamed._

Leaping to his feet, Silver darted into his room, wrenching the headphones off and sending the player to the floor. He could hear it hitting the hard surface, as well as the buds. The door slammed behind him and he could pick up Venice's surprised voice. Brisk psychokinetic commands opened and shut the sliding door as he darted through.

Some said he was as unstable as his mother.

But it was quite worse, and you could tell it came from his father, as he sniffled up a great pine tree in the woods. Silver huddled himself on a branch, panting, almost crying.

"Silver?" Venice chimed from below. His friend didn't look down, but he could sense him walking past him. "Silver! Where are you?"

He shivered, trying to ignore both his best friend and the chill. This time of year was supposed to be his favorite, yet it was the worst. He tried to look forward to Christmas, but it was a struggle to get through without a cut or two; once, he was eleven, he even spent it in a hospital, treating someone's fall that "would've killed him if that snowbank hadn't softened his fall".

_It was nice of them to give me presents when I didn't deserve them, _he concluded. _I...I should've never tried to end it... but...I hate these nightmares, and they won't go away..._

Nearly three hours past before Silver was found in the tree. By then, Sicily and Leaf had been asked to look out for him, and Vienna was about ready to call the police. No one said a word, but even though Venice and Vienna looked happy that they found him, Silver could see anger hidden in their eyes.

_Way to screw up, _he punched himself in the face, something he clearly felt he deserved. _If you don't fix yourself up fast, you're gonna end up with everyone hating you. _

_You're an _IDIOT!


	12. Doubts

_She never liked you. She was just being nice, so she wouldn't seem like a mean person. She's _playing _with you, you fool!_

_What? But-she's done nice things for me!_

_Nice things? You're like a dying animal, and she feels sorry for you. You know once you die, she'll think you're disgusting._

_But I-_

_And the kisses are fake, too. She's acting. There's no real affection there!_

_But...then why-_

_Your little reunion drove her off, too. Who wants to married or even _around _with someone who's family's nothing less than a _freak show?

_But...I like Leaf..._

_Sure, _you _may like her, but I don't think _she _likes _you.

_The hurting hedgehog started to wail._

* * *

Silver wouldn't sniff breakfast. The rock in his stomach, which had been there all night, was too much. He covered his head with his pillow, and didn't want anyone to see him like this.

_What if he's right? _He kept asking himself. _What if I'm so naive anyone can fake it to me? I... I don't know what I can believe anymore..._

Around lunchtime, in which still Silver hadn't attempted to eat anything, Leaf called. The hedgehog knew because outside of his room, Venice exclaimed, "Oh, hi Leaf! What? Silver? Hang on, I'll go see I he can talk right now."

Instinctively, the psychic locked his door. _No. Not right now. I may say things I'll regret. Go away. _The door knob shuffled a couple of times before Venice's voice rang, "Um... sorry, I don't think he's available, can I take a message?"

_You may look like a stone fortress on the outside, but in reality, the interior's glass. You try to shake things off, but you know it's still there. And it might always be there..._

"Silver!" Venice's fist rapped against the door. "Leaf just called. She's hoping you'll see her tomorrow, okay?"

"Go away," he grumbled, the rock vibrating in his stomach. "Leave me alone..."

"But...this is Leaf we're talking about..."

"I don't really care at the moment, so go away!"

"Bud? Are you okay-"

"I'm _fine! _So will you just leave me alone? I don't care about what Leaf said! I don't care _when or where _she wants to see me! Honestly, you can call back and say _I'm not going to be there!" _

His friend grew silent as he started pushing buttons. "Um...hi Leaf...bad news...I don't think he can go... Did you two have a bad conversation...or a fight...?"

* * *

"No...we didn't..." Leaf answered, growing confused. "Why? What happened?"

"He just started yelling at me after I kept trying to explain you called, and he said some things... I don't think he really meant them, but I think he's been hurt... I'm not implying that you did anything, I'm just worried about Silver, that's all."

"I am too, Venice." Over the phone she sighed. "I don't think I did anything to him."

"Me too..."

* * *

"Please? Can't we talk?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Bud, don't be rude, please. Just talk to her."

"I can't! I might say things I don't mean!"

"Is that why you wouldn't talk to me earlier?"

"...Yes...That's exactly why I wouldn't talk to you. I thought I might hurt your feelings, and you wouldn't talk to me..."

"But why would you say things you don't mean to her?"

"sigh...it's complicated...I thought... that you didn't like me anymore..."

"Silver... Come out here," she pleaded through the door. Hesitantly he unlocked then slowly opened the door, to find Leaf outside with a hopeful expression on her face. Venice backed away a few paces. The green girl hugged him rather tightly and the hedgehog copied. "Oh Silver, I'll always like you. That's certain. Somethings might happen between us but I'll always like you..." The hedgehog had a feeling she meant a little more than that, but with Venice nearby it'd be a bit awkward.

"I'll always like you, Leaf," he replied. "I'm sorry..."

"Why is every one so sorry all the time!" Venice threw his hands in the air. The couple ignored him.

**This is for you, Leaf! **


	13. Mother

Silver walked over to his case which was located in one of the rooms of the Clairvoyant Passageways, his very birthplace. The dim-lighted gray walls with blue fluorescent lines running up the ceiling, along the floor, and all around walls was one of the first colors he had ever seen in his life. The Passageways had been his home for the first five years of his life. Amai, who was now thirty-one as well as Kyuuten, was the first person he had ever seen, and accompanied him to the case. Someone needed to see if he was alright when he woke up.

"You'll be alright?" she asked again as the hedgehog climbed into it. He nodded as he settled down. "I should be fine, Amai."

"Hmm. Alright. I'll be right here if you need me," the pale cream-colored lady sat down on a stool at his side. "Go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Silver closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

_"Silver!" his mother's voice chimed. "How sweet of you to visit me!" The young girl's paler muzzle would've shown red if she had any blood, or skin for that matter. "You didn't have to come, sweetheart. You must be very busy, with Christmas coming and Leaf-"_

_"But I _wanted _to see you, Mother," Silver protested. "I wanted to talk with you."_

_"You could've talked to me _after _the holidays," she explained. "I don't mind you not talking to me..." Selene's voice quivered a little at the end, which made Silver nervous. Her deep eyes even darkened. _

_"Mother... Is something wrong?" Mother didn't answer, only with a long, stressed sigh, and her face became filled with sorrow as she closed her eyes tightly. _

_"Mother?" What looked liked tears gushed out of her eyes as she quivered. _"Mother!"

_"I'm..." she cried, _"so...sorry... _m-m-my dearest Silver!" The young spirit withdrew herself away from her son's and when the younger hedgehog went over to comfort her, she immediately turned away from him. _

_"Mother! There's nothing to be sorry about-! You-you weren't driving the car!"_

_"Don't _blame your father for this!" _she sobbed. "It was _entirely my fault, Silver! I _distracted him and-" She couldn't finish a sentence, she was so distraught. "-and I didn't _listen _to him! If I did, maybe- maybe it wouldn't _be _like this! We'd be _together... _an-and _happy..."

* * *

A few minutes later Silver woke, shaken, but not startled. He slowly rose up to meet Amai's soft gaze. "Silver? Are you alright?"

"Sort of..." he stated, rubbing his head. "Mother kept sobbing...I tried to make her feel better but she wouldn't let me...Why is she like that?" He turned to the woman's face. She sighed sadly, lowering her head.

"You may not know this, Silver," her soft voice began, "but when your mother was alive, she was...unstable. Like...a table with a short leg. She wavered a bit, but pushed hard enough, she'd fall. It would take friends and family to stand her back up.

"Unfortunately, your father was- or is, I can't really tell, unstable too. But in a different way. He's more like a..."

"Land mine?" Silver suggested. Amai nodded, then went on, "If anyone stepped on him, he'd go off just like you do. He'd be very violent... and it would take him awhile to calm down. He doesn't like being told what to do, and was very serious.

"Sound familiar?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. As the younger hedgehog slid off it he shook his head. _Not really. _The cream hedgehog sighed. "Fine then." But she hugged him gently. "I hope this birthday will be different for you, Silver. You're still that cute little baby that I got to take care of."

"Uh-huh..." he partly agreed. He had missed Amai, Shiroi (twenty-nine) and Kyuuten when he was little and hadn't seen them often. They taught him things his mother and father should've, but couldn't at the time. They were the first motherly/older sister figures he ever knew.

Kyuuten entered and hugged Silver as well, humming. "Oh, Silver! I'm so happy! You be good for your father, understand?"

Silver didn't really, but he nodded, knowing that it was better to show him some respect than to pick a fight. "I-I will," he promised.

"That's the good quiet boy I helped raise!" the white hedgehog beamed. "Your interior's been re-arranged, but there's nothing missing! Nothing missing at all!" She almost said in a sing-song voice. "You're still polite, still naive, still modest, but you're currently in the stage of life where young _'hoggus_ like yourself get over-confident and short-tempered. Nothing to worry about, dearest Silver," she laughed.

_Were you always a scanner? _He thought as she pulled away and exited. His amber eyes fixated on the door, as if ready to see something pop in at any moment. "Was she always...?"

"No, she wasn't," Amai answered. "Kyuuten only started to become so joyous after your birth, even more when we took care of you. She was always so serious and reserved, but something about you changed her..."

_...I changed someone before I knew how?_


	14. December 16, 2207

Date: December 16th, 2207 Time: 9:23 AM

Silver the Hedgehog sat up on his bed groggily, and then yawned. He glanced at the clock, which read 12-16-07, 9:23 AM. He slumped back into his pillows, not wanting to get out of them. The hedgehog draped the covers over his head. But he knew a certain someone was going to come in and wake him up anyway.

Venice kicked the door open, and then jumped on the right-hand side of the bed. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Hey! Guess what? Guess _what!"_

_"No…" _Silver grumbled from underneath his sheets. "Venice… Please go away…"

"But it's your birthday!" Venice came closer. "You're going to have the best one yet! Just you wait!" Amber eyes peeked from under the sheets. _Why does he say that? _The younger hedgehog wondered. The hydro tasseled his hair. "Come on, Silver. You're like my little brother and I wouldn't let you have terrible birthday on purpose."

"Really?" he asked. Venice patted his head. "Of course. Come on, breakfast _awaits!" _But the hedgehog stood up so quickly that he fell over and landed on the floor; the first laugh of the day for Silver. The 25% mink grumbled, "Hooray, my head hurts…" which made his friend laugh harder.

* * *

"There he is!" Vienna smiled in the kitchen, trying to hide something from Silver. "Happy Birthday, Silver." The hedgehog sat down, waiting for his breakfast. Venice sat beside him happily, humming the birthday song. The motherly hedgehog slid a chocolate iced doughnut with sprinkles with a lit candle on it. "Make a wish," she added, heading for the fridge.

Silver sighed, thinking carefully about his wish. Before, it was usually happiness or something along that line. But this time, he didn't know if he should make it that humble. The hedgehog blew it out, thinking about his roots. The audience applauded when they saw smoke. The silver hedgehog flicked off the candle and took a bite out of the doughnut happily. A glass of cold chocolate milk waited for him afterward.

"So, birthday boy," the lady of the house started, "what are _you _going to do, hmm?"

"I think he's got a date," Venice informed as the other one devoured the doughnut. "A dinner date." _Yep, _Silver nodded. Leaf and he were going out to dinner to celebrate his birthday. He asked the green hedgehog if she was interested in a birthday outing like that.

"That's nice. What's he going to do _before _his date?"

"I dunno, maybe he could open some presents!"

"I could eat more doughnuts," he suggested. The other hedgehogs laughed.

* * *

Silver reclined in the backseat, stuffed from the awesome lunch. The family went out for his birthday and he enjoyed chicken, fries and root beer. Venice hadn't said anything about his birthday in public, because today was also the 15th anniversary of the Eclipse Event, where Silver was dubbed as an orphan. When he was five, he learned that the world wasn't quite ready for a celebration on this day. Vienna noticed he was silent.

"What's wrong, Silver? Ate too much?"

"Sort of…" he replied. Venice glanced back from the front seat. His eyes were sunlit puddles.

"You need to make room, bud," he winked. "We're gonna spoil you _rotten!" _

"What?" the silver hedgehog sat up. His orange-maned friend smiled. "We're going to the ice cream shop! Your _favorite _one and buy you the biggest chocolate shake _ever!"_

"He's exaggerating, Silver," Vienna corrected. "Whichever size you want. Doesn't have to be the _biggest." _The car pulled into the lot. "If your stomach hurts, get a small one. If you think you can handle it, a bigger one maybe." They exited the car and Venice raced to the door to open it for them. The motherly hedgehog smiled. "So, how's your birthday going so _far, _Silver?"

"It's going well," he replied with a smile, then added, "but I don't want you to spoil me. I want to be okay for my date with Leaf."

"I see. Well, before you go on your special date, I want you to open one present from me," she informed. "You might like it."

"I probably will," Silver smiled as they went inside. They waited in line for their turn, and then Vienna put a ten dollar bill in Venice's hand. "Try not to spend it all. I have to get some things from the store," she replied when the two boys looked at her. "I'll be back. You two stay here until then."

"Yes, Mom," Venice nodded. "We'll stay here." Silver wondered what she was getting at the store, and why she had to do it _now _rather than later. _Maybe she wants me to get home so I can open my present, _he wondered. _Or maybe it's a _timed _sale. _He pushed the matter aside when he saw the car hover away. It was almost their turn, anyway.

Venice got two chocolate ice cream scoops with chocolate chips in a cup, which was about five dollars. Silver got a medium chocolate fudge shake, which is chocolate ice cream and a fair drizzle of fudge blended very well, which was only around three-and-a-half dollars. The dessert was excellent, so he put a dollar from the change in the tip box. His older friend had already grabbed a table.

"How's the shake, Shrub?" he wondered. "Is it perfection?"

"No," he replied with a laugh. "But it's close. Do you think we should've gotten Vienna something?"

"Hmm. Maybe we should, but we only have one-and-a-half dollars left."

"Oh. Do you have any money on you?" His friend pulled out three dollars. "That makes four and a half," Venice noted. "She likes ice cream."

"That can buy a scoop and one topping," Silver added. "You go buy it. I'll watch your ice cream." Venice approached the counter and asked for the dessert. The younger hedgehog wondered how good this birthday was going. _It's certainly not the _worst, _but I wonder if it could be the _best. _Maybe it will be. I mean, I have a dinner with _Leaf. _She probably got me something. Maybe she asked Venice or Vienna what I like._

_I wonder if my _father _will show up..? Does he have a gift for me? Will it be something I'll be _super-_happy about? _Venice came back and snapped him into reality, a cup with Vienna's ice cream in hand. "And with almost good timing!" he added, pointing out the window. "Mom's here." Silver turned to see. Vienna exited the car and walked inside, spotting them.

"Hello, boys-Oh!"-She saw the ice cream-"-Is that for me? How sweet of you!"

"Venice chipped in," Silver snitched. "He put in three dollars." Vienna walked over and smothered her son, who sort of struggled. "Oh, you're so good, my little Venny!" "Venny" was his baby, or little kid, name.

"Mom," he spoke through the embrace, "you're killing me! Take the ice cream!" She pulled away and kissed him. "I love you, Venice," she smiled, and then she picked up her ice cream. "Come on, let's go home." To be honest, the whole mother-son scene sort of saddened Silver, who never really had his _real _mother. He never knew what _really _happened to her until later on in his life. But to him it didn't matter, if his wish came true.

* * *

"Alright, Silver," Vienna started as she held a neatly wrapped present that looked like it could fit a laptop inside, "here it is." She sat in down on the counter as Silver approached it. "And no cheating." He nodded as he tore it open. A box was revealed, and he carefully took off the lid.

"Just open it already," Venice blurted, tapping his foot. Vienna gave him a warning glare, and then went back to observing her metaphorical son. By now the lid was off and he shut his eyes before putting it down. He opened one amber eye to check it-

A black suit, probably never worn, lay perfectly folded in the bottom of the box. He gaped, wondering how Vienna could afford it.

"_Wow..." _he finally breathed. The lady of the house let out some laughter. "I thought you might like it," she smiled. "You might want it for that date with Leaf." Her emerald eyes glance at the clock. "You've got time. Go put it on," she nudged him. The silver hedgehog grabbed the box and headed to his room. His ears picked up Venice's voice.

"A tux? You bought him a tux for his dinner date?"

"I bought you lots of things for no reason," she debated. "Besides, it's his birthday. He was going to use it eventually." Silver grinned as he started to put on his new suit. A couple minutes later he was all dressed up in black. There was no tie, because his mane took up most of the space and if it was held back it would bother him all night. Vienna beamed when he walked out with the suit on. "Look at you! You look so mature!"

"Nice tux," Venice commented. "Leaf's gonna be all causal and you'll drive her off." His mother glared at him again. "Better get going," she noted. "Oh, Silver," she stopped him before going completely out the door, "bring Leaf by the house before you take her home, will you? I'd like to see her."

"Oh," he nodded. _Odd, _he noted, _but Vienna likes talking with Leaf._ "Okay. I won't forget. Goodbye."

* * *

Silver's boots made the snow that sprinkled down from above crunch or compress on the sidewalk. He happily trotted along the city towards Leaf's apartment, where they had agreed to meet before setting out on their date. The hedgehog tried to see if she was waiting for him already outside. His mane sticking out in the air sensed a lower temperature than usual. _Leaf's always _shivering... he noted mentally. _I hope she's got a coat on, or at _least _waiting inside. _

Underneath the lighting outside the building, a very gorgeous green hedgehog with three long bangs, longer hair and what appeared to be a sort of leaf tucked in her hair was standing, wearing a sleeve-less white dress with a sort of maple-colored pattern on it. Elated, Silver quickened his pace to get a closer look. The girl's collar was folded over white translucent ribbon, and the maple-colored pattern was Japanese maple leaves that were piled together on the right-hand side of the dress and sort of scattered out at the bottom with few leaves on left. Japanese maple leaves looked similar to Silver's hair. In spaces where there were no leaves, in the light, a sparkling snowflake pattern was on the fabric of the dress. A necklace which must've been covered up by the floral scarf before was revealed, as the scarf was loosely hanging from her neck. Oh she was so sweet-looking...

"Leaf," he breathed. "You look _amazing." _The shy girl smiled sweetly, sweeping away her bangs from obscuring her gaze.

"Well, I wanted to look nice for your birthday," she blushed slightly. Leaf's lustrous blue-green eyes eyed his suit. "I see you got all dressed up, too." He did the same, and then smiled. "Vienna gave it to me today. Want to get going? The later it gets, the more packed it is." He reached for her hand and hers curled around his. Noting the sleeve-less gown, he added, "Are you sure you don't want your coat? It might get colder later on."

"I think I'll be alright," she assured, adding, "We should be inside most of the time anyway." With a nod, he started off again and she huddled close to him. They walked on silently as the snow drifted down, noting the quiet atmosphere. About halfway from the restaurant, Leaf rested on his shoulder, informing, "It's so quiet now."

"It's Eclipse's 15th Anniversary," Silver replied, lowering his head. "Not many people want to say anything around this time. Not even 'Hello.'"

"There, there, Silver. I'm sure they don't blame you for all of this," she soothed. "It's okay."

"I know. But when I was little, I used to tell everyone it was my birthday and they all sort of glared at me. It sort of scared me," he shuddered, partly from the cold. "After that, I kept quiet."

"Poor little Silver," she commented, playing with his mane. "You must've been so sad that no one said happy birthday to you." He nodded sadly, agreeing. "I bet you had the cutest baby pictures," she added.

"Oh," he blushed. "Thanks. That's what I always get from everyone else." The snow crunched beneath their boots. "I did, too, I guess. I mean, my ear was flopped over and...-"

"Oh was it?" she gleamed. "That's baby cuteness, Silver. I have to see those baby pictures now, just 'cause you mentioned it," the hedgehog giggled. "I hope Vienna has some."

"I think she has copies," the silver one replied. "She wants you to stop by, in fact."

"That's alright," she replied, still resting on her shoulder. The restaurant was in sight now, just a few blocks further. Silver could smell the chicken from it. "I love this place," he sighed, "and a friend of my father and mother said they liked this place too."

"Maybe the love for it is genetic," Leaf teased, tickling his mane again. "Or contagious." He laughed at that, and smiled at her. Then he faced her and kissed her forehead. "You're so beautiful," he sighed. She dug her lime green head into his exposed fluffy white fur. "You're handsome," the girl replied. "And sweet."

The two young hedgehogs stayed in the embrace until Silver kissed her head again and the couple laughed lightly and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

"Oh...I'm stuffed," Silver faked a moan as they walked through "the scenic" forest route, speckled with snow. Leaf laughed at his joke, in which he flopped down on a pile of snow. "I can't walk anymore..."

"Oh, stop that," she pelted him with a snowball. "You'll ruin your nice suit Vienna bought you." He was balling up snow from underneath him, ready to catch her off guard. At the precise moment, he would whirl around and strike. "Come on Silver, it's getting-

"Aah!" she exclaimed as the offender attacked her in the face. _"Oh, Silver! You're dead!" _she growled as she wiped the snow off her face. Silver stood up and started jogging, looking back to find his date chasing after him, making sure she didn't trip on her extravagant dress. Eventually, the path sloped down to a hill and the hedgehog felt snow exploding against his back. Psychokinetically, he formed snowballs and hurled them at his partner, who stumbled and fell in a bank of snow at the foot of the slope. He could almost make out Leaf saying, "Two can play at this game," and after that he looked ahead.

Silver tripped over a root of a nearby tree and landed in a bed of powder. His pursuer caught up to him, laughing. "I warned you, Silver!" she exclaimed, amid giggles. "But you didn't listen, did you?"

He stood up and brushed the snow off of his suit. "I barely heard you," he admitted. "Are you okay?" he asked, eying some of the snow still adhered on her. The amber iris caught a shudder.

"I'm alright," she replied. Silver didn't think so, and took off his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders. "I don't want to take chances," he murmured. "You've always looked cold before, even with your coat on." She left out a puff of white air.

"I'm not used to cold weather..." she confessed. "I'm sorry I left my coat at my apartment." He hugged her to give both warmth and a sense of being protected. "There, there. You'll be okay, won't you? I'll keep you warm..." For awhile Leaf didn't speak, until she pulled away and asked, "Silver? Are you having a good birthday?"

"Actually," Silver started, "I think this is the best one in awhile. It's going great. I haven't gotten a lot of presents yet, but I think it's going along fine.

"And...Maybe it's because, I met you," he added. Leaf's aquamarine eyes shimmered, and locked with his gaze just like before when they were alone in a powdered garden. Sweet eyes, sweet blue-green irises. Snow sprinkled down quietly as she stared at him. They were being pulled together slowly, as if something was tying them together. Soon, they were almost in an embrace, until Leaf tilted her head towards his own, and slowly parted her lips as she closed her brilliant blue-green eyes. Silver had almost tried to say a word, until he felt warmth inside his mouth, and he nearly froze when he realized it.

His mane exploded, becoming fluffier then it ever had been. His amber eyes shut gradually. The young hedgehog had _never _been kissed by a girl. Never, because he was too shy on the inside and never really thought that he'd _ever _find someone who actually loved him, not because he lived with them or because he was related to him…Not even _Ice, _his second-cousin, loved him because they were related. She hated his _guts _because of it.

But here was Leaf, his new girlfriend who was as shy as he was to have a relationship like this. Maybe, just _maybe, _they were meant to love each other. "Soul-mates"was the term his mother had used for her relationship with his father. That meant that in all of the major time-lines they met and fell in love. If one wasn't in the time-line, the other wasn't either. Soul-mates were uncommon, but they were possible.

Silver opened his eyes at Leaf a few moments after one of them pulled away. He had never been filled with so many emotions at once, and perhaps never did his partner, for her eyes reflected an innocence, or as well as a sense of unease, like something was unresolved. The hedgehog's gloved right hand moved from her dress to her moonlit cheek.

"What's wrong, Leaf?" he murmured. The green hedgehog's left hand settled over the back of his, covering the circle, and her expression became a sweet smile.

"I've never actually…" she started, but faded away for a moment, "_kissed, _like that before…" Silver exchanged a similar expression. "Neither have I. And I'm glad that I shared it with you." She hugged him afterward, humming in an amused manner. He moved his arms back in an embrace. "Oh Silver, you may not know it, but you're so romantic," the gorgeous girl informed. Leaf vibrated, and he let her pull away, taking her hand before they began walking again. "We'd better get going or we'll freeze," she shuddered. The silver one pulled her closer as they walked, trying to keep her warm. "It's alright; we're almost there." The fair-sized house lay ahead, past a few more bunches of trees and some trekking through the neighborhood. The streets were lit with orange and sprinkled with multicolor here and there due to Christmas decorations. Snow and maybe slush compressed underneath their boots. A snowflake landed on Silver's nose once and he shivered at the cold. Leaf was obviously amused at this, and he laughed along as well. But what made her laugh the hardest was when he inhaled a tiny speck and he made a funny face because his nerves were chilled. Once they came to the steps, Silver concluded that this was probably the best birthday he ever had. Lights were on inside; the lady of the house must be cleaning up from dinner.

Wondering why Vienna didn't open the door soon after he stepped on the mat, he knocked on the door. Her voice came from inside: "Come on in, Silver. It's open." The metallic one hesitated before he reached for the handle. It didn't really sound like she was cleaning, and he couldn't find out where Venice was. But that didn't stop him from opening the door.

"_Surprise!" _A small chorus of people exclaimed. Silver flinched and then sighed as he saw Venice and Sicily from where most of the outburst came from. The hedgehog had a white suit on while his cat-fox girlfriend wore a red dress that wasn't as attention drawing as her other outfits. "Happy Birthday, Silv!"

The guest of honor took a glance at his girlfriend, who was not surprised at all. "You knew about this, didn't you?" he asked. She giggled and nodded, and then Vienna called his attention over towards the kitchen, which was crowded-looking due to the drinks and small sweets.

"Happy Birthday, Silver," she smiled, in a motherly manner. She pushed a cake towards him with fifteen lit cyan candles on top of the grayish frosting. "I hope you saved room for dessert."

"He was too stuffed at the restaurant to eat anymore," Leaf assured. "I think they gave us too many drinks and bread before they actually brought the food out." Venice snickered at this, before his blonde partner quieted him down. Silver wondered if he made the same wish as the one he did this morning if it had twice the chance of coming true. With a swift blow the candles extinguished, and there was applause. The cake was delicious, two chocolate layers and frosting around, between and on top of it. Vienna had given him a small piece, promising she'd fire up the blender if he accepted the tinier proportion. Leaf took her cake respectively and sat down beside her boyfriend. Sicily took a few of the small treats instead of the cake. "That's alright, Sicily, I think we might have a few more visitors," the cook had replied at the girl's apology. Silver glanced at his guardian curiously at the statement.

"I invited your family over, Silver," she patted his head. "I'm not going to bake a bunch of treats if I don't expect a crowd." Thankfully, it wasn't going to be his father's family; Aunt Aurora, Uncle Helios and his Aunt Sunny with their little daughter Dawn, who was only roughly five. They had a little girl named Dawn, who liked her older cousin even when he was about ten. Aunt Aurora wasn't married, and if she was coming only his grandmother would show up because his grandfather couldn't forgive him for what "he" had did to his daughter. It wasn't his fault!

A couple knocks at the door signaled their arrival. Venice politely opened it to find his uncle holding his little girl's mittened hand with his right, and carried a package in the other. "Hello," he greeted everyone inside. Dawn couldn't help spotting her cousin and running up to him. She was a cute little girl with pale blonde fur and blue-violet eyes. She was wearing a pink coat and similar boots. The girl clung onto Silver's right leg.

"Silver!" she squeaked gleefully. "Happy Birthday!" He gingerly picked the little girl and set her down on his lap. Leaf giggled at the five-year-old and her big cousin admirably. "Who's this little cutie?" she asked in a tone used for little children.

"This is my cousin, Dawn," he explained as Dawn draped herself over his left shoulder, laughing very happily. Wondering who this new person's voice was, she sat back down on his lap, gazing at the green hedgehog. "Who is she?" she questioned, pointing at her with a pink mitten. Her older cousin lowered her arm, explaining it wasn't polite to point. Before he could introduce her, the toddler squealed, "Is she your _girlfriend?"_

"Maybe you should go back to your mom and dad, Dawn," he huffed as he set her back down on the ground. "They might be looking for you." When he put her down her knees wouldn't support her fully, so she ended up sitting down on the tile. Silver helped her stand back up before she could complain. She then waddled back over to his bar stool. "Is she? Are you _scared?"_

"Oh, you silly girl!" Aunt Sunny proclaimed as she scooped up her daughter from behind. "Have you been causing trouble? Happy Birthday Silver," she smiled, and then spotted Leaf. "Who's this?"

"This is Leaf," he introduced, "my girlfriend." With a free hand, the nurse shook her hand, as Dawn gave him a face. "I _knew it! Nya-nyah!" _

Silver stuck out his tongue at her, and then put it back as her mom turned back to him. "So, how's your b-day going, Silver? All right?" He nodded, knowing it was the best one so far. "That's good." Her little daughter squirmed, seeing the cake. "Mommy! Can I have cake?"

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know," she sighed. "Whenever you want a big piece you eat almost half of it and then _I _have to eat it."

"But Mommy! I'll eat it! I promise!" Vienna smiled at the little squirming girl. "What a cutie," she remarked with the cutter in hand. "How big?"

"Not too big. I'll have to eat it," the blonde commented. Vienna cut into the gray frosting. "It's gonna be a bit small; there's too much chocolate for a little girl." At the last remark, Dawn proclaimed that she was a _big_ girl, and not little. The cook giggled and went along with it as she handed the plate over. Uncle Helios finally walked over. "Did I hear someone say _cake?" _he asked, waiting for a slice. While it was being cut into, he tasseled his nephew's hair, wishing him a happy birthday. Then after he got his cake, the yellow hedgehog moved out of the way so that other guests could come by for another round. Silver spotted his Aunt Aurora approaching him. She still had yellow-orange fur, and her blue eyes twinkled. He gave her a hug before she could say anything.

"Happy Birthday, Silver," she greeted. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Aurora," he replied, then let her pull away. "This is my girlfriend, Leaf," he introduced his lime-green companion sitting next to him. He caught his aunt's smile. "That's wonderful, Silver. It's nice to meet you, Leaf." The girl in white smiled shyly back at her, and her partner comfortingly put a hand on her shoulder. Before his aunt grabbed a piece of cake and left, she kissed his forehead affectionately. Leaf bit into her slice, being too distracted by Silver's family members she never had the chance to, and her silver boyfriend took a piece as well.

"It's really good," she remarked before taking another bite. Non-verbally he agreed. Vienna was an excellent cook. He had known that ever since his first New Year's with them. She had given him a piece of triple chocolate cake that was iced with chocolate as well. It was delicious, like this cake. After finishing his cake Vienna slid a huge glass full of chocolate shake his way.

"No fair!" Dawn peeked over the counter on her tip-toes. "He gets more dessert!" Her mother scooped her up before she could say more. Vienna giggled at her admirably. "You can help yourself to some cookies, Dawn, if your mom allows it."

* * *

"Silver! Open mine first!" Dawn squeaked. Silver patted her head and sat her on his lap for her to see. Carefully he unwrapped it as quick as he could with his little cousin pestering him. A box was revealed, and in the box were two books on crochet, and some varieties of yarn.

"Thanks," he smiled as he inspected them. One book was on amigurumi, little stuffed animals, and the other was on squares. There were three types of yarn, and two for each type. The colors suggested a project in return. "I'm guessing you want a little doll, right, Dawn?"

"A kitty!" she replied. "Pretty please!" He laughed and set her back down as Aunt Aurora pushed her present in front of him. It was a bag, so he pulled it close and fished for the contents. Silver pulled out a photo frame.

"They have all of your mother's pictures and mine," she explained. His 'mother's picture's' were the pictures that were kept in a little photo book that had the appearance of a wide wallet. They showed what she looked like before she died-

Crash!

_No, _he winced. _Not _this _time!_

_Her body, tattered and lifeless, was sprawled across the ground. She was _dead.

No!

_Only to find Selene was not in the car with him. And neither was his son._

"_She's _dead!"

"_Selene is _dead?"

"_This just in…Selene…is dead."_

"_What's he doing here?"_

"_No wonder she's dead."_

"_Get him _away!"

"Silver!"

"_Why isn't he _dead, _too?"_

"_I think he deserves to-"_

NO! Please…no more! _Silver could feel himself spiraling down in nightmares of his past. There was no escape this time, as it was the anniversary, and in a few more minutes, the exact time of her death. Memories flashed by endlessly. He couldn't even imagine what was happening in reality. _

"_Silver!"_

"Silver!"

"_Why would you _say _something like that? You don't know _anything!"

"Silver!" _Leaf's voice called to him. She had never sounded distressful before, and she appeared before his eyes in a second. She was shaking him, as if he was in a trance. Her eyes were worrying. "Are you alright? You need to snap out of it!"_

"_Leaf?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm trying to get you back. You _'blanked.'_ That's the term Venice used. What does it mean, Silver?" He then explained that it meant that a psychic hedgehog was trapped, either in memories or another time, meaning that they were witnessing something from the past or the future. Right now, Silver was re-facing old memories that attacked in short swarms, one after the other. Leaf stood by his side after helping him up. "Why are you haunted by _these_ memories, Silver?"_

"_Because they _hurt," _he shuddered. "It's always like this, every year. Bad memories that keep coming back." _

"_When did they all start? The haunting?"_

"_I was seven. I started remembering the bad times, and they kept resurfacing afterward. It's hard to forget them, you know: Bad memories." Leaf clung to him._

"_Can't you try to put it behind you?" she suggested. "Just try?"_

"_But it's not that easy!" he protested. "I've been trying to not think about it for _years, _but they _keep coming back!" _The green hedgehog tried to soothe him, but he continued to rant. "I mean, they just come and go as they _please, _and it's not fair that whenever anyone mentions my mother these memories seem to blame _me!"

"_Silver...it's okay. I know that it's hard not to blame yourself for what happened, but you weren't driving that car," she assured, eying the memories passing by. "And you weren't awake at the time. Why do you think it's your fault?" The memories froze after a moment. _

"_I think it's because a lot of people made me _think _I was the cause of the accident," he admitted. "Remember I told when I used to admit it was my birthday? People glared at me, like it was my fault." The images started to lose their hue. "But I never... got to say that I wasn't _there." _The hedgehog barely caught the flicker of the memories images. "And I never understood why they blamed _me,_ anyway! Anyone could have seen that a newborn could not possibly kill his own mother just because he was _there! _Why can't _anyone _see that?"_

* * *

Whiteness. And then Silver could hear sounds.

"Come on, Silver," Vienna's soft voice reached his ears. "Come on." He felt the couch's fabric underneath him. Dawn's sweet little voice sounded frightful.

"He'll be okay, right?" she sniffled. Her mother's soft voice tried to calm her, but was laced with fear. "Sweetie, of...of course he'll be okay. He's breathing, see?"

"But he's not sleeping! Mommy, Daddy...I'm _scared!"_

"Come on buddy," Venice's sad voice urged as he shook his best friend's shoulder. "Not on your birthday."

"I should've never mentioned his mother," his aunt sounded like she was crying, or about to. "I'm sorry..."

"Aurora, it's alright," his uncle assured. "He'll be fine."

"You _say _that, but I don't know if he'll be okay..." After that everything seemed hazy, and Silver could make out Leaf's sweet face over him. She smiled at his recovery.

"He's alright, everyone, see?" she pulled away as everyone started to come close. Dawn climbed hastily on to him, and hugged his neck. _"Silver! I missed you!" _she almost wailed. "Please don't ever do it again! It's _scary!"_ Silver hugged his cute cousin, who sniffled in his arms. Slowly the hedgehog sat up and rubbed his relative fondly. "It's okay, Dawn. I'm fine now. I promise I won't do that ever again." The little girl's wet blue-violet eyes glanced up at him before her mother scooped her back up into her arms. Venice squeezed him suddenly. "I _knew _you wouldn't give up!"

"Ven…you're killing me…" he coughed. "Please…let go…" After his friend let him breathe his aunt smothered him almost as tight as Venice. After she pulled away, Vienna hugged him softer than the other ones he had received. "Oh, Silver…We were so worried about you. You fainted after a few moments and we thought we'd have to take you to a hospital. And that would be horrible for you…"

"I know…" he agreed. "I don't think it'll happen again."

* * *

"Goodbye! Thanks for coming!" Silver waved at his relatives from the doorsteps. Dawn's little pink mittens returned the gesture from the back seat of the car. Venice had left a few minutes ago to walk Sicily home. He had given him a gift card, but to where, the receiver had already forgotten. Sicily had given him a book, the title again slipping his mind. He was just happy about the thought.

"Silver, come here," Vienna called from inside. "I need you to stand by the mirror." She was talking about the full length mirror that also served as an x-ray, scale and other countless functions. The motherly one wanted to see when the age ticked down to fifteen, even though it would take a few more minutes for it to change. Leaf wanted to see, too, so she followed him. "Good, Silver. Now, be still so it can read you." A few moments passed by before the age appeared.

To everyone's shock, it still read fourteen years exactly. It seemed like Silver had _stopped _aging since 2206. Not even a slight change. He had completely _stopped. _

"I wonder what that means," Vienna breathed at the sight. "The computer _may _have an error, but I'm sure it worked fine this morning…" Leaf put a hand on the silver hedgehog's shoulder. "It's alright, Silver. It's not like anyone can really notice."

"It is weird, though," he tilted his head. "I guess we should get going, huh?" He reached for her hand as he turned to Vienna. "I'll be careful, Vienna." She nodded, then bid Leaf farewell. As the two hedgehogs walked along the snowy sidewalk, Leaf sighed. "At least it's not as cold as before…It stopped snowing, see?"

"Yeah, thankfully. I hope I didn't scare everyone back there," he admitted, turning to her. "What happened exactly?" The girl's sweet blue-green eyes glanced at him from his right shoulder.

"You froze, like when you're being haunted. But you fainted afterward, and I almost screamed, but Dawn beat me to it. I had to pick her up before she went ballistic. Oh Silver, she was so scared, like all of us. Your aunt kept going on about not mentioning your mother, and Sunny was trying to calm her. Sicily and I had to look after Dawn until your aunt pulled it together. Venice did everything Vienna said without asking. He was worried that he might lose you and, I was too." It saddened Silver that this all had to happen on his birthday, and with Dawn and Leaf there. Dawn was so small and innocent, and seeing her only cousin faint probably scarred her. He could only imagine her screaming if he hadn't faced the nightmare past. Leaf said she would've screamed if the little girl hadn't, and he might've guessed a similar less ballistic outcome had she not come to help him. The young hedgehog couldn't _do _that to his relatives and close friends.

Thinking along close friends, he suddenly realized _Mephisto _hadn't been able to come. If Mephisto was there, he would've known _exactly _what to do. _But Meph isn't a very social person, and I doubt anyone knew him. I wonder if I'll see him before tomorrow. Poor Mephisto, he probably wouldn't have survived _had _he come. And he would've scared the crap out of everyone. _Bringing his attention back to Leaf, he turned towards her again. "Are you okay, Leaf? I hope…that you won't have nightmares like mine about this." She let out a sort of nervous laugh.

"I'm sure it wasn't that traumatic. I'll be fine. I remember asking Vienna if I could try to snap you out of it, and she let me. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't."

"You might've lost me," he murmured as they stepped onto grass. The forest hadn't changed except for a little more snow here and there. It was the same slope they ran down that they climbed up. The two hedgehogs were just finishing the climb and were passing the point where Silver slumped in the snow, when something caused the bushes to rustle. They stopped to see what was there.

Silver's father stepped out with his cloak on. In the moonlight the hedgehog's eyes seemed a bit softer. His son was surprised to see him, but not angry. "Hello," he managed to say to him. Leaf patted his shoulder and stepped back. The cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Happy Birthday, Silver," he greeted. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner."

"That's alright. No harm done. So, what's going on?"

"I heard you stopped aging. Still fourteen, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know how it happened." His father chuckled under his breath. "I know, Silver. I know why you stopped. I was wondering if it would kick in sooner or later." Silver tilted his head at the statement. "What...what do you mean by that?" he stumbled on his words. Another chuckle and his father's hands reached for his hood.

"I think you'll find out soon enough," he informed before he pulled his hood back.

Silver lost his breath as soon as he saw him.

_All this time..._

_"Silver _the Hedgehog..."

_I called you a liar..._

"...is the son of..."

_When you were really trying..._

_"Shadow..."_

_To protect me..._

"...the Hedgehog..."

_From time..._

"Shadow, _the Ultimate Life Form."_

_I'm..._so sorry...

_"The black hedgehog _Shadow."

Really sorry...

* * *

"I would have never guessed it was him!" Silver exclaimed as he walked Leaf to her apartment. He was _elated _that he finally knew who his father was, and that was _Shadow the Hedgehog! _Just as he remembered him, too, except for the shoes and Umbra charm. His personality had definitely softened. _How lucky was my mother! And _me! _He must've wanted to take care of me, but he _couldn't, _because of time. _His father had suspected him to be his son but never really believed it fully. "And neither did he!"

"I know, Silver. I know," she rested her head on his shoulder. "But be quiet, you know."

"Oh, okay...right..."_ The humans are still looking out for him. If they found out _I _was his son, it would be _chaos! "But I mean, you know! It's _great! _I feel really bad about calling him a lot of things like a liar..."

"I know you're excited, Silver. But what are you going to do now? Are you going to live with your father now, or are you going to stay with Vienna?" He had never really thought of it that way. If he wanted to patch up the relationship with his father, he would have to tell Vienna and Venice first. It would be sad to say, but he would visit them.

"Oh, Silver, isn't it almost time, you know, your birthday?" Leaf gazed at him. The silver hedgehog nodded, trying to see what memory now would signify his birth. He stopped to close his eyes and wait. He had hoped the nightmares had disappeared completely, but he wouldn't be able to tell until-

_Selene's little boy, asleep, with silver fur and a very furry white chest made her smile with her mouth open. "Ohh! Aren't you the cutest thing! Oh… He's beautiful."_

_Mother..._ "They're _gone, _Leaf!" he informed. "They stayed out this time! Maybe...maybe for my whole life! _Isn't that great?"_

"That's wonderful, Silver! I knew you could put them behind you!" she hugged him comfortingly. "That's great!"

"I don't think I could've done it without you, Leaf," he smiled. "I think I owe my life to you." Her partner beamed at her. It was sad that Leaf said she probably couldn't afford the apartment for much longer, but maybe… "Hey, Leaf?"

"What?" the gorgeous hedgehog glanced at him as they started walking again. Selstice City was quiet as usual on this night. Not many people were outside, unless they were soaring over head in their cars or on the rooftops, where the two couldn't see them. Silver faced her.

"Maybe...you could live with my father and me...?" She widened her sweet eyes at his statement. The green hedgehog glanced at him.

"You would do that for _me?" _she breathed. "Well...I don't know if that would cause any trouble..."

"I'm sure that we could work something out, Leaf. And it doesn't have to be right away, either, I mean, you could think about it." She hummed breezily, almost as if in agreement. They were already at the front of the apartment, and it didn't seem like overnight visitors were wanted. Leaf sighed before entering. She hugged him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Silver. I hoped you had the best birthday ever."

"I did," he whispered. "And I love you, Leaf." They were locked in an embrace until they could manage to pull apart for the night. "Goodnight, Leaf," he murmured. She gazed her sweet eyes at him as she headed inside, the moon's beams reflecting on her dress' glittering fabric. "Goodnight, Silver," Leaf whispered as she entered the apartment.

"There you are!" Vienna smiled as Silver entered the house. "You look so tired!" she added as he yawned. Venice was already ready for lounging around the house at night.

"Hi buddy!" he greeted from the couch as he watched television. His friend mumbled a greeting back at him, and then he realized he wanted to go stay with his father. "Um…Vienna?"

"Yes, Silver?" she asked from behind the counter, cleaning. The hedgehog padded over and sat down at the table. "Umm…I need to tell you something," he started. Her green eyes glanced at him from over her shoulders. "I found my father…and he asked if I wanted to live with him… I was wondering if that would be okay with you?"

She had already stopped what she was doing and turned towards him. Her eyes were sad but her expression was a smile. "Oh…oh Silver, that's… that's wonderful…" Silver was worried she thought he was abandoning them but he wasn't; he would _always _have a place for them in his heart!

"Vienna…? I don't want you to feel hurt-, I'll stay if you want-"

"No, Silver, it's fine, you should spend some time with him. You'll see us some time, won't you?"

"Of course, Vienna, I'll visit," he assured as she finished cleaning and hung up her apron. She beckoned him to his room to pack his things. The motherly hedgehog pulled out a duffel bag from the closet beforehand that Silver had used for vacations, and he only brought that one bag because he was a male hedgehog. She then started to pack for him as he took off his tuxedo. "You need to say goodbye to Venice," she informed as she picked up and put items in. "I'll pack your things."

"Okay…" he sighed, wondering what was going through her head. As he headed back to the living room he tried to imagine the thoughts in her skull without intruding. _He's leaving us; He's not coming back so I'll just pack his things without trying to become attached… _but he knew nice Vienna would never think too badly of him. He glanced at Venice, slumped on the couch, blue eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, Venice," he started, but the older hedgehog sighed, already informed. "I know," he cut off. "You found your dad. You're leaving now, right?" His voice sounded hard, but the younger hedgehog knew that they could've sounded harsher.

"Yes. Vienna's packing…I'm sorry, Venice. Please don't be mad at me, I just want-"

To his surprise, Venice stood up and shrugged, and his gaze softened. "I guess, if I hadn't known my dad for my whole life, I guess I would leave, too," he concluded. "So there's nothing to be upset about, bud. I hope you visit often."

"So do I," Silver smiled as Venice hugged him. "Silv, you're my best friend in the whole world and if you have to leave, then fine, as long as I can see you sometime. You were always like my little brother, you know. I'm glad you found your dad, and hope you know that he really does love you."

"He always loved me," he informed. "Even before I was born." _If only I could've known that sooner, maybe then I wouldn't have been so harsh on him. _Vienna's amused humming came from behind. "You two are so cute together," she smiled. "I'd hate to see this end." Venice poked out of the hug to reply, "He's gonna visit us, mom. Don't worry about it."

"I know," she added. "Well Silver, I guess this is everything," the motherly figure informed as she inspected the bags further. Silver walked over to check as well. There were three; his backpack, duffel bag, and a tote that held all of his yarn inside. He nodded seeing everything was there. "It's sad to see you leave, but you were going to have to sooner or later, I guess, you know? Venny is, too." She hugged him afterward. Venice was about sixteen, almost done with high school, so Vienna was trying to get ready for a goodbye.

"Aw, mom, don't make this sad, please. Not on his birthday."

"I'm sorry," she informed before pulling away. "Be careful out there. Do you know where your father lives?" The silvery one shook his head, but assured that his father was likely to show him. "It might not be that far," he added, before heaving everything onto his shoulders. "Goodbye," he wanted to wave at them if his bags weren't as heavy when he exited the house. He walked into the forest once more, glancing this way and that for his father. He stopped halfway from the spot he had last seen him that night, his eyes meeting green reptilian ones.

"Hello, Mephiles!" Silver greeted the demon hidden from sight sans his almost glowing irises. "Nice to see you."

"Hello Silver…" he replied, sounding a bit down at first but brightening near the end. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. What are you doing out here?" he wondered aloud, as it was odd for Mephiles' staring eyes to show sadness, but he didn't want to address it quickly. The hedgehog stayed where he was. "I'm trying to look for a peaceful shadow that won't be crawled or stepped on." The silver one nodded in understanding. Equally confused to find him roaming the forest so late alone, the older one tilted his head verbally what he was doing with his luggage.

"My father asked if I wanted to live with him," he explained.

"You know who Master is, now?" the demon asked, head tilted. "When did he show you?"

"I stopped aging. I'm still fourteen."

"Heredity is strange, isn't it? Agelessness and immortality as genes one could acquire…"

Immortality? "What? I'm _immortal, _too?" Mephiles shrugged, replying, "Who knows what you've inherited from him and your mother? It will take time for us to come to that conclusion though, don't you think?"

"Yes. I promise I won't purposely run into death, Mephiles. Tell Mephisto I said hi." The demon nodded in farewell and went back to looking for a resting place. Silver kept looking for his father, and found him later waiting. "Hello Silver. Want some help?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied as the hedgehog took his duffel bag, the heaviest bag of all. "Where to? Is it far? I promised Vienna and Venice I'd visit, if that was okay." His father smiled at the thought. "Of course it's okay, Silver. It isn't very far. This forest is practically part of our backyard."

"It is?"

"Yes. All of my neighbors fenced theirs off, but I like the forest. Nice place to walk through, isn't it?" The black hedgehog sighed sadly. "I wish that you mother was here, Silver." Then he widened his eyes as if he had said something horribly wrong but his tone had hardened a bit. "But I had my time with her. I wouldn't give you up for her, _ever, _understand? I'm serious. I had a nightmare once that she had an abortion and I lost it."

Silver was taken aback. "Did you hit her?" a few shakes snuck into his voice. Sadly, his father nodded. "But I was so shocked that I did it so I woke up before it could've gotten worse. When I get mad, usually, it's a rage that's building inside me. But on rare occasions, like that one, I just explode."

A memory flashed by Silver's eyes, when his mother got upset at him for saying things about his father. She had explained he was just like the black hedgehog, and that's where he got his bad temper from. Selene never really got mad at anyone or held grudges, or now anyway.

Ironic that the person he never really knew was the person most like him.

* * *

"I think this is gonna be _your _room, now," the black hedgehog informed as he pushed the door open. The bed had a blue comforter and gray pillows, and roughly as large as his last bed. It looked like a reversal of his room, only there was no sliding door, and there was a small closet. It seemed so nice that his father made this for him. _He must have decided _this _was the year, and that he had to make sure it was ready, _he thought. _How thoughtful!_

"It is pretty late," Dad remarked. "You should probably go to bed and we can start settling in tomorrow, okay?" Silver put his stuff beside the wall and kicked off his boots as his father told him goodnight and walked out of the door way. He was tired, he'd admit that as he crawled under the sheets on the left side of the bed. It was a nice birthday; the best one yet. Besides fainting in front of his family and friends, it was fun.

But now he really wanted to sleep.

* * *

_Silver saw his mother approaching him happily. "Mom!" he cried and ran into her arms. _

_"Oh, so I'm _Mom _now?" she teased. "Happy Birthday, my sweetest Silver!" She kissed the forehead underneath his thick hair. _

_"There you two are," Dad approached. Mom stood up to meet his gaze. "You are going to be a wonderful father," she murmured, hugging him. "Don't be too harsh on him, or I'll make you regret it."_

_"I'll try not to," he vowed, as they both eyed their son. Seemed like only yesterday he was a little ball of fluff, and then just a wide-eyed five-year-old. But now he was a naïve, confident and powerful psychokinetic silver hedgehog. His eyes didn't seem different from his toddler years, either, they just _looked _smaller due to the rest of his face. Yes, he was still cute and fluffy. _

_Shadow has always wanted to tassel that silver hair. _


End file.
